


Lock and Key

by GhostAuthoress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAuthoress/pseuds/GhostAuthoress
Summary: What do you get when you sell your life to a mysterious laboratory claiming to bring back your sight? You get a heaping pile of murder, memory loss, and finally getting stuffed into a locker by a brute. When John wakes up, he meets the obnoxious Steven Khey who doesn't know the meaning of team work. They both must overcome their differences and solve frustrating puzzles and battle other demented patients and staff trying to kill them for a so called cure. Will John and Steven work out their differences and uncover the dark secrets lurking in the shadows of the lab? Or will they be trapped in this not so abandoned laboratory?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wanted to post one of my original stories, I hope you all enjoy!

I gasped and opened my eyes quickly finding myself in a dark place. "What the hell? Where am I?" I thought, feeling around, cool, smooth metal sent a shiver throughout my body. Which was surprisingly refreshing, a couple of minutes passed before I felt around the enclosure once again. Feeling what seemed like a button a couple of inches away from my nose. I inhaled, held my breath for a few seconds, before exhaling heavily. "Here goes nothing," I muttered gently pressing my nose against the button and watched it sink inward. Soon after the confined place was bathed with red light, I blinked my eyes a couple times until my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. "I'm in a locker?" I questioned shifting slightly. Something heavy, weighed down my pocket, making me search through my pants. I pulled the object out, held it up to the red light, discovering a large metal block. "Well, that's useless." I grumbled putting the block back in my pocket and went back to surveying the locker. I managed to roll onto my side locating a row of three oddly colored buttons on the right side of the locker. The colors were neon pink, neon blue, and finally neon orange. "Wonder what this one does." I thought pressing the first blue button. Along each side of the locker a soft whirring sound could be overheard as small mesh holes appeared. I quickly gulped down the fresh air which was circulating through, after a couple gulps of air, I finally spoke. "Is someone there!?" I called out. My voice bounced off the walls through the small room, I waited a couple minutes and nobody answered. I let out a small sigh, "Next," I mumbled pressing the neon orange button. Meanwhile...

~Steven's P.O.V~

Suddenly, a piercing beam of light erupted in my face. I moaned for more sleep, a grinding sound exploded in my ears, forcing my eyes to snap open fully. The room I was in was a large room, but was cut in half with a chain-link fence, "How the hell did I get here?" I moaned again pushing myself off the cold wall. Nausea hit my stomach, making me gag, I covered my mouth, and waited a couple seconds for it to pass, before removing my hand. The loud grinding sound turned my attention away forcing me to jump to my feet. Dizziness hit me hard, as I stumbled and nearly fell to my knees but, I quickly caught myself. Next to me was a small sculpture of a sliced up tin can, with a letter opener sticking out of the side while a metal sheet balanced on the top. "W-Where did that come from? Have I been here before?" I asked trying to recall any memories. A short time passed before I stood again, I managed to make my way to the small sculpture in the middle of the floor. I picked up the sheet and noticed three numbers were etched into it. To the left of me was a panel of buttons, on the lid of the panel was a torn sheet of paper making it impossible to know what the buttons did. "Great, alright...let's try the middle button." I muttered gently pressing the button. The pain in my head was enormous, every inch of my skin crawled with electricity.

~John's P.O.V~

"Hm, that one must not do anything." I shrugged and moved onto the pink button. A minute passed when the locker door suddenly flew open. I blocked my eyes from the harsh white lights letting out a whine. I carefully got out of the metal coffin and examined my surroundings, the room had no doors besides the one on the north side of the wall, unfortunately, there were metal shutters on the door making it inaccessible. Next to the shuddered door was an elevator display but sparks flew from the panel. "Broken...Just like everything else." I muttered. Two feet away from the footlocker I woke up in was another footlocker. I turned slightly spotting a trash can in the east corner of the room. I walked over to the trash can, examined it for a few seconds before pushing the lid off. I peered into the trash can and detected a small electrical wire. I grabbed the wire, examined it for a few minutes, shook my head in defeat, and pocketed the wire. "Really just that?" I complained throwing my arms to the side. Above the trash can was a computer terminal, "Command please." A computerized voice came from the computer making me jump slightly. "Open locker." I commanded trying to keep my voice even, a soft click came from behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw the locker was now open, "At least something works in this dump." I commented while walking over to the locker, I knelt down beside the locker, and then picked up two coins and rubber gloves. An idea struck me as I strode over to the broken elevator control panel, I unscrewed the back panel with one of the coins. Then connected the two wires together and slowly connected the two wires too the connector, the arrow facing the ceiling sprang to life. "Yes, finally!" I shouted, beside the shuttered door was another access hatch. There were thick metal bars blocking any access to the ladder leading to the lower levels. "Open access shaft." I ordered, but the terminal lets out a loud buzzing sound with a large red bar across the screen. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I mumbled, shaking my head vigorously. "If I was a code where would I be hiding?" I asked, leaning against the wall without realizing I pressed the arrow on the elevator panel. I jolted off the wall when the metal shutters started lifting, a blue light spilled from under the shutters. The excitement was soon turned into pure horror when I found myself underwater. I leaned my forehead on the window, letting out a sigh. Thankfully, there was a big glass window separating me from a horrible drowning death. I looked outside to see if there were any predatory fish or if I could see the surface, but the water was way too murky for me to see anything but the shadows of the fish. In the lower right corner was a large stone, the stone was weathered and covered in different shades of moss, I could barely make out numbers etched harshly into the stone. "017'' I whispered, walking over to the computer, and repeated the numbers loudly. "ACCESS GRANTED." The computerized voice answered. "Yes, finally!" I shouted, running over to the shaft and climbed down.


	2. Chapter Two

As I descended down the ladder, I came to a room cut down the middle with a fence. Next to the ladder was a white podium which blended into the wall, with a small fish tank on it. In the fish tank was a small treasure chest and three weird looking small fish. Alongside the west wall was a small square door but there were bars in front. Above the duct were chipped red lettering, "Z-Hatch" I read aloud, sliding my fingers across the smeared paint. On the left side of the fence was a young teen no older than eighteen leaning against the wall. The young teen's hair was a platinum blonde, his eyes were blue with hints of green flecks around the irises. He had plenty of scars on his face, one light grey scar running into his left eyebrow, a light pink scar on the bridge of his nose, and another dark grey scar on the edge of his lip. "H-Hello, my name is John." I addressed. The young teen's eyes glided toward me, and then nudged his head at me. "How long have you been here?" I asked hoping to get rid of the awkwardness, he stared at me for a few minutes. A sound came from the young man before he stood, and then slowly walked up the fence. I took a couple steps back, "Do you know where we are?" I asked again swallowing the built up moisture in my mouth. A sigh escaped his lips, "I just woke up in this cell, so how could I possibly know where we are?" He commented sarcastically. I noticed a electrical panel behind the young man, "Hey, what do these buttons do?" I questioned pointing behind him. The man whipped his head towards the panel, I could see him tremble. "Listen, last time I pressed a button on that panel I got fucking electrocuted!" He shouted, "Now, if you don't mind. I don't want to go anywhere near that panel until I am confident I won't die." He added with a huff. "Can I at least know your name?" I muttered gripping the fence tightly. The man let out a groan, "Steven. Steven Khye." He spoke rubbing the back of his head. I watched Steven cross his arms across his chest, as he slid down the wall and sat on the ground once again. "Did you wake up here too?" Steven finally asked, I nodded. "I woke up upstairs in a locker." I added observing rusted numbers engraved on the metal sheet balancing on the tin can. "Can you read off the numbers on the metal sheet for me?" I asked cooly, Steven looked at me for a minute before answering. "How do I know you aren't going stab me in the back? Or once I give you the numbers, how do I know you wont leave me while you escape?" He argued. I pinched the bridge of my nose with frustration, "If I wanted to kill you don't you think I would've already made a move? Also I can't escape without your help. So whether we like it or not we have to help each other." I explained holding out a hand. Steven thought out the options a couple of minutes before nodding his head, spun the sheet around so I could see it more clearly. "Now get me out of here." Steven hissed, "I'm going to input this in the computer upstairs. Then i'll be back, promise." I said above a whisper, Steven gave an unsure look as I already started climbing the ladder. I entered the code and heard a loud sliding noise come from the bottom floor, "The access thingy opened!" Steven called up, I chuckled to myself before returning to the bottom room. I got down on all fours and slowly crawled through the hatch making sure not to cut myself on any of the edges. First entering the room I noticed a metal pipe with a light blue stripe down the middle was jutting out of the wall. The pipe had a large hole directly below a dirty couch on the north wall. On the left handed side was a half torn diagram of buttons, a couple of inches was a metal cabinet which was bolted to the wall. Above the cabinet was a small picture of an eye, At the far end of the room was metal door with a slot in the middle but it was closed "This must be the diagram missing from the electrical panel." I muttered gently tearing it from the wall, as I tore it from the wall a red liquid started sliding down the wall. "Please don't be blood." I whispered to myself. I continued towards the metal cabinet, hanging off the latch was a small padlock. I stared at the eye painting for a minute before an idea struck me, "Steven could you pass me your letter opener? I have an idea." I called as the letter opener slid across the floor, hitting my foot. I picked up the letter opener and started jabbing it into the painting until it clicked into place. I waited a few minutes before placing my hands on my hips and sighing, "Well that was a waste of time." I growled once overing the room. "The only thing left is the door at the end of the hallway, and that looks like the only way to open it is from the inside." I exclaimed, crawling back into the second room. "Find anything useful?" Steven interrogated pushing himself to his feet. "I found the other half of the missing paper on the circuit board behind you." I answered, pulling the folding piece of paper from my pocket, and then finally passed it through to Steven. Steven inspected the diagram before pressing the top button. For a few seconds nothing happened. Both Steven and I heard a low grinding sound while the ceiling above Steven slid open, and a compartment opened next to the fish tank revealing a card reader. There were three green lights on the right side of the card reader, "More puzzles, I have a feeling this isn't going be an easy escape." I grumbled. "John what's that in your pocket?" Steven called pointing to the bulge in my pocket, I quickly patted my pocket and smiled. "Never mind!" Steven exclaimed covering his eyes, "No wait! It's just this metal block." I explained shaking my hands in front of me frantically. "Wait....John let me see that." Steven demanded holding out his hand, I looked from Steven's hand to the metal block nervously. I reluctantly handed it to him. Steven observed it for a few minutes before he pulled it open and found a can opener, and other useful tools. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAD THIS THE WHOLE TIME!" He screamed making me flinch. "I didn't know what it was honestly." I shrugged sheepishly and watched him manhandle the tin can. Something clattered onto the floor, Steven cocked his head to the side and picked up a small key card. "Could this go to that card reader over there?" He asked. "One way to find out," I answered observing Steven barely fitting the card through the chain-link. "While I check this out why don't you see what the middle button does." I told Steven, he seemed he didn't hear but he still nodded his head anyway. I took the card and slide it into the card reader watching the card reader eat the card till it was gone, after a few moments one of the lights turned green leaving only two cards left. A loud thud caused me to jump slightly, I turned my head toward the noise finding Z-hatch shut tight. I snapped my gaze at Steven who quickly re-opened the hatch, I rolled my eyes slightly with a small smirk stretching across my face. I drew in a shaky breath before I re-entered the third room finding the slot in the middle of the door was now open. A pair of black dead eyes stared lifelessly at me, "Finally!" I thought happily drawing closer. "Hello my name is John Locke, my friend in the next room is trapped and I was hoping you would help get him out and then accompany us with getting the hell out of this place." I greeted but the person didn't respond. A soft click came from the door, inside of the closet was a head with no wounds on it but the body was a different story. The body was stripped of its flesh only revealing the brittle bones that were covered with dried blood, the body fell to the floor with a thud sound."Oh, my god....What the hell kind of sicko would do this?" I thought grimly. Suddenly, the body sprang to life letting out a horrid hissing sound. I screamed and swiftly ran to the hatch, but the monstrous thing was hot on my heels."SHUT THE HATCH!" I shouted at Steven as I slid into the room. Steven was frozen from hearing the unearthly scream. Steven shook his head quickly breaking his frozen state and pressed the button swiftly, causing the bars of the hatch slam down onto the back of the monster's neck. The head rolled to the center of the room leaving a huge pool of blood also. My panting filled the room while Steven stared at the severed head.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters, I kind of forgot I was posting one of my older stories on this site. I was focusing on my other three series, chapters should be back on track.

Minutes passed before I inched passed the corpse which was still motionless in the middle of the floor. A yellow glow came from the corpse's rib cage, "H-Hey, what's that glowing?" Steven questioned pointing a shaky finger. I took a deep breath before drawing closer to the corpse; I kicked it with my foot to make sure it was actually dead. Copper filled the room; nearly gagging me. I quickly brought my hand over my nose to block out the smell. I bent down, feeling around inside the ribs, before feeling something small and smooth in between my fingers. I quickly pulled the item out, with the key came with a rib bone. I screamed and shook it out of my hand; it clattered to the floor as my breathing became quicker. "A-A-A key?" I wheezed looking over at Steven who simply shrugged. I sighed and then turned my attention towards the small fish tank. I walked over to the fish tank, picked up the small treasure chest, shook off the excess water off, and then finally unlocked the chest. Revealing the second access card, "That's two." I chirped feeding the card through the card reader, "D-D-Do you think it's safe?" Steven replied shakily, I let out a small sigh while nodding my head. "Open the hatch, Steven," I demanded, watching the bars disappear into the wall. The metallic smell of blood wharfs my nose almost making me gag once again. Once I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the trail of blood leading from the closet to the center of the room. The closet floor was stained with dark red, following an untouched ball of string. "Weird," I muttered pocketing it; the only thing out of the ordinary was the letter opener in the eye painting was missing. "The last access card has to be upstairs or hidden in this room." I thought sliding back into the room. "I'm going to go look around upstairs for the last card, you stay here," I ordered. "It's not like I have anywhere to go," Steven muttered back watching me climb the ladder.

~Steven's P. O. V~

A commotion came from above a couple minutes later, "Find anything?" I shouted through the open hatch. Moments later, John poked his head out, "No, I found nothing in the lockers. I was going check this garbage can by the computer terminal." He explained, "Just hurry please; I don't want to be in this cage anymore." I said in a jittery tone. With that John disappeared again, the smell of copper flowed into my nose, I gulped down air and quickly covered my nose with my hand. "I found it!" I heard John shout, I cocked my head to the side while he slid down the ladder. "Look what I found!" John chirped waving the card in the air, "Where did you find that?" I questioned. "Behind the trash can next to the terminal, it was tucked into a small compartment in the wall." He explained feeding it to the card reader. A screeching metal on metal sound came from somewhere in the facility, making John and me nearly fall over. The grating started slowly lower, we watched the grating sink into the floor before John stepped over where the grating disappeared, "Now that we are together, we should take in our inventory. What do you have in your pockets?" John requested. I fished through my pockets, a couple seconds passed and held out a tap to what seemed like a water cooler, and a...an open condom? Why in hell did I have this? I asked as a blush formed across my face. John cleared his throat, and pulled out his Leatherman, and the bloodied ball of string. "Nothing useful..." I said coming to a conclusion. let out a breath and noticed a pull string hanging from the ceiling above my head. An idea popped into my head, I sprinted upstairs, and then pushed the trash can John and knocked over through the shaft. "What the hell are you doing?" John questioned raising his eyebrow with confusion, "Just be patient." I replied taking the now crushed trash can over so the opened side was facing the floor, "There, now one of us will climb on top of it while the other climbs their shoulders and pulls the pull string." I explained. John gave me an unsure look, he looked at the trash can and then back at me. "Are you even sure it will hold both of our weight?" John questioned holding up a finger, "Do you want to get out of here? Or do you want to just sit here all day wondering if a stupid trash can will hold our weight!?" I shot back quickly; John was taken back for a couple minutes before he reluctantly climbed on top of it. "Just hurry up." He huffed watching me maneuver on top of him and pulled the string quickly. Something upstairs gave off a low ominous rumble that echoed through the walls, the pull switch snapped into the ceiling and soon after the noises stopped. Suddenly, the trash can crushed under our weight sending both John and me to the ground. "Good going fat ass," John grumbled under his breath, I rolled my eyes. "I am perfectly healthy weight! It's mostly muscle!" I argued pushing myself from the ground and dusted off myself. "It wouldn't have happened if you weren't on top of me!" John shouted again. Upon on going back upstairs, I noticed the window displaying outside has changed into a large doorway leading into a dark hallway. "Where do you think it leads?" John asked, "Only one way to find out." I answered as both John and I simultaneously stepped blindly into the darkness beyond the doorway.


	4. Chapter Four

Steven and I entered the new room, as soon as we entered the room the lights abruptly turned on. “Must be motion sensored.” I simply shrugged as Steven rolled his eyes, “Highly doubt it.” He mumbled. The room was the same size of the others, in the middle of the room against the wall was a computer console. Unfortunately it’s screen was black, next to the computer was a metal box which was sealed shut with glue. On the top left of the box was a wooden disk with a painted eye in the middle while a line came out from the edge of it. “What the hell is this thing?” I muttered flipping it around a couple times as Steven walked past me towards the far wall. A metal hook came out of the wall, around the hook was what seemed like a raised rectangle with strange markings painted only around the edges. “Looks like there is nothing beyond this point. We should backtrack and look around for more clues.” Steven suggested with a frustrated sigh. I simply nodded leading the way to the locker room, we made our way to the room with the decomposing body. Steven froze behind me, “W-W-What the h-h-hell J-J-John?" Steven stammered making me realize he hasn't seen the room yet. Steven’s eyes wandered for a moment, and narrowed as soon as they caught sight of the closet and then widened. “I-I-Is this were that thing came from?” Steven questioned flatly trying to keep his composure. “I’m guessing, the slot was the only thing open when I was in here.” I responded noticing something behind the couch. “We need to move this.” I said pushing the couch but it didn't budge. Steven let out a snort-laugh, “Are you going help me? Or continue laughing at me?” I demanded glaring at him. “Laughing at you is pretty fun.” Steven replied in between a giggling fit. “Just get over here!” I screeched, Steven held his hands up in defence. “Alright, alright, you big baby.” Steven said shaking his head while walking over to the other end of the couch. The couch slid away from the wall, revealing a smaller window. I kneeled down to see that the room beyond, the only thing I could see without entering the room was bare metal walls with exposed pipes and circuitry. "What do you see?" Steven asked poking my shoulder, I sawtted his finger away annoyed before looking back at him and said, “From what I can see, a maintenance room.” Steven looked at the window and then back at me, “You’re the only one who is small enough to fit.” He grinned. “What are you a chicken?” I shot back, he shook his head vigorously before speaking. “No, I’m just assessing the situation and using what resources we have. Which is you.” Steven said happily. I groaned, “I fucking hate you.” I said with a snarl, “Awe, I love you too cupcake.” Steven taunted blowing a kiss towards me. I emerged in the other room, the first thing I saw was piping everywhere, on the far wall was a glass tube running from the corner up the ceiling, at the east side of the room was a vent and next to it was what seemed like a circuit board. On the circuit board there appeared to be a square component that was missing but none of the wires were harmed. “Good, once we find the other piece we should have it up and ready.” I thought while observing the room more. On the left of the board was a water cooler which was filled with some sort of purplish grey liquid, but the tap was missing. Above the window I came out of was a pipe with a blue stripe down the middle was in the corner. Meanwhile the whole north wall was a window with a metal transfer compartment underneath it. Finally, there was a strange device on the south side wall with yellow digital readout that reads sample but other than that there were no buttons, or controls, or even instructions for the machine. I walked back over to the window and peered through it, through this angle I couldn't see anything besides three things. One was some sort of dummy on a post, the second was a large red stain on the wall, and the last thing was a round device that looked similar to a clock. “Noting useful in there…” I muttered under my breath. “Might as well play with the machine for a bit.” I muttered, "Hey Steven, can I get your tap from you?" I called out and a few seconds later Steven flicked the small tap into the room. I attached the tap to the water cooler and twisted it on a few times for good measure. I went to grab a cup but there weren’t any. "H-Hey Steven c-c-can I g-g-get the c-c-condom you h-h-have..." I called out while a blush stretched across my face, I rubbed the back of my arm as Steven appeared in the small window. “Now John I didn’t know you liked me that much.” He taunted again with a sly smirk on his face. My face reddened more, "N-N-Not for that Steven...I-I-I need something so I can hold the purple liquid in I found from the water cooler..." I stumbled with my words, Steven let out a thunderous laugh which caused my face to heat up more with embarrassment. “God your too easy.” He exclaimed as he slid it into the room. My hands fumbled to unwrap the condom, after that I filled it with the purple liquid, and then finally I poured the liquid into the machine's funnel as it read no cure. “Wonder what would happen if I put the blood from the body in here.” I thought aloud, going back into the room with Steven. "Maybe that head would give me a better sample, I said leaving the room and went back to the jail cell room. But, the head was gone. "Odd." I muttered as the hairs on the back of my neck started standing. "Hey was there a head in the room with the cell?" I asked trying to keep my voice even, "Yeah it was in there when I was." Steven insisted. "If it did come through here there would have left a blood trail, it might have dissolved like the rest of the body." Steven suggested. My pulse was beating in my ears, blocking out all other sound except the ragged breathing coming in and out of my mouth. “O-Ok, Ok, stay calm.” I told myself going back into the room. I first pulled on one of the rubber gloves, squeezed my eyes closed while slowly scooping up the blood, Steven watched me silently, he watched me walk back into the maintenance room and scraped off the blood into the funnel. The machine let out a buzzing sound while the lettering flashed bright red while reading sample contaminated. I walked over to the window, and slowly opened the transfer compartment, “OH MY GOD!" I shouted jumping back, finding a severed hand in the compartment. “Now what is your problem?” Steven asked poking his head through the small window. “THERE IS A SEVERED HAND IN HERE!” I screeched as he rolled his eyes, "HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS!? WHAT KIND OF SICKO WOULD LEAVE THIS HERE!?" I shuddered, “It’s just a hand John, just pick it up and see if there is anything underneath it.” Steven grumbled. I let out a low whine, I couldn't tell how it was cut but I could tell it was fresh. The hand’s coloration was paleish grey while several of the fingers were cut off, fortunately there wasn’t anything under the hand. I quickly threw the hand back down and closed the compartment with my knee, “Ew, Ew, Ew.” I whimpered wiping up some of the blood on another finger of the glove and then walked over to the machine, scraped off the blood and goop into the funnel, The machine let out a low hum while the screen read out inactive. “That’s good to know I guess.” I sighed hearing a low moan come from the other room. “S-Steven you alright?” I called beginning to crawl through the small window. Steven was leaning against the wall, arm wrapped around his stomach tightly. “M-My stomach.” He wheezed, "Why is Steven suddenly sick? There could be no doctors...this could be serious." I thought panicked. “W-What’s wrong with your stomach?” I questioned helping Steven sit on the couch. "I'm having excruciating pain in my stomach, I wasn't feeling this before." Steven shuttered coughing harshly into his hand. When Steven raised his hand there were blood splotches sprayed across his hand, My eyes widened, I quickly dabbed one of my clean fingers in Steven’s blood and went back to the machine. I slipped the blood into the machine and the words sample contaminated ' came up again. “No shit!” I shouted hitting the side of the machine, I growled when a idea came to me. "Maybe it's not made to analyze blood." I whispered, Without thinking of anything else I took the left over blood from the glove and dropped some of the purple liquid onto it. The blood starts hissing and smoking violently, it smells like burnt plastic. I quickly went back to the prison room and grabbed one of the fish from the fish tank and touched the fish in the puddle of the purple liquid watching it sizzle and smoke. Some of the scales started to dissolve slightly, feeling a little disgusted I smashed the fish as best as I could and put the fish through the funnel the best I could. A few moments later the lettering turned into another prompt arsenic poisoning. “If this can dissolve the fish then maybe it can dissolve that glue…” I thought quickly filling the condom with the purple liquid, tied it up, and then brought it upstairs. As I walked into the prison part of the room I glanced at Steven and noticed his skin was now ghostly pale while dark circles now formed under his eyes. Making his eyes look sunken into his head. I fumbled with the condom and finally tore it open harder than I wanted to. A loud hissing filled the room as the glue dissolved quickly only leaving a few scorch marks on the lid of the box. My fingers shook while I opened the box finding the small electronic chip and an old Longshoreman's hook I took both. I went back up to Steven and did my best pirate impression to lighten the mood, Steven laughed painfully. "Listen I know what is wrong with you, you have arsenic poisoning...I am working on a cure right now for you." I explained quickly before heading back into the room before Steven said anything. And placed the electronic chip into the circuit board. The frame starts to glow a soft green and the air around me hums softly, signaling power was back on. Something mechanical in the walls moves and a filled vial suddenly pops out of the analyzer. Unfortunately turning the power on seemed to trigger another effect, the room was bathed in a red light. Loud hissing came from the vent next to the circuit board, I tried to remove the chip but was shocked, even with the rubber gloves it hurt too much for me to touch. I swiftly looked around the room, and stared at the glass tubing. I ran over to the tubing, while using the rubber glove punched the tubing causing an impressive vacuum which forced the smoke into the tubing but it was only a temporary solution. As the smoke filled the room the smaller window were blocked with steel plating. “J-J-John!” I heard Steven shout which caused him into another coughing fit, I quickly pocketed the rubber glove and equip the hook. I swiftly smashed the mirror, from the other side of the mirror, was another monstrous creature slithered through the mirror and stood before me. I took a couple steps backwards only for the creature to corner me. “You want to fight mother fucker!” I shouted and lunged at the monstrous thing. I drove the hook into its head causing it to screech, adrenaline coursed through me helping me throw the creature across the room. Before the animal like thing bashed his head into the water cooler he managed to claw my forehead. Blood oozed slowly but heavily from the wound, creating waves of unbearable stabbing pains. The animal screeched loudly as the purple liquid sizzled against its skin. Charring it slightly, the beast backed away from me but backed into the circuit board sending electric shocks through its body. The room was bathed in white bright light, I raised my arm over my eyes to block the light. Once the light receded through the room what was left of the animal was a pile of ash. The steel plating disappeared into the wall, I began moving towards the window but fell to my knees a couple of inches away. The whole world is closing around me. Everything goes black.


	5. Chapter Five

I gasped while shooting up from the bed. I blinked the black dots that danced across my vision, I blinked a couple times before they finally disappeared. "Steven! He's going to die!" I thought panicked, trying to get out of the bed only to get my legs tangled in the blankets and fell off the bed. My head connected with the floor, sending a wave of pain throughout my entire body. "Ow!" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head, "How long have I been asleep?" I groaned flipping right side up and observed the room carefully. A couple of inches away from the nightstand as a sink. Besides a small indent on the side of the sink, there wasn't anything special about it. I turned the knobs but no water came out of the faucet, I looked up at the blue tarp that was stretched tightly to the wall that was nailed to the wall. I tried to pull the trap off the wall, but it was too tightly nailed down to the wall for me to do anything, I then climbed onto the bed and tried to pry the nails out of the wall but they were in pretty tight. Next to the bed was the broken window the animal like creature came out of. "I'm on the other side of the room?" I questioned cocking my head to the side, I untangle my legs from the blankets and then crawled over to the night stand which was also next to the bed. I used the nightstand to pull myself up from the floor, which caused the lamp to fall to the floor and shatter. I peered through the broken window, the pile of ash was still in the middle of the floor, as well as the glass tube was broken. "Everything looks normal..." I muttered, opening the drawer, finding a small silver key. I went back to observe the room once more, finding a dummy on a post next to the door. Next to the dummy was a small filing cabinet. The filing cabinet was jammed shut unfortunately, "Creepy..." I shuddered turning to face the bed, but, found it was replaced with a coffin shaped box. "W-What the fuck is going on with this place?" I cursed aloud noticing a clock like device above the coffin. The clock, like device had no hands or numbers, the numbers were replaced with four strange symbols I couldn't identify. In the middle of the device was a small wooden peg in the middle. "Wonder if I should climb through the window and find Steven." I said starting to climb through but was cut by the glass. I hissed with pain and quickly slid out. I looked down at my bicep examining the small cut, it wasn't too bad, it just stung like a bitch. I went back over to the door and inspected the black screen and diagram next to it. The screen was blank and immediately under it was a high-tech hand scanner. I put my hand on the hand scanner. The machine beeps once with a very incorrect sound. I let out a sigh and fished through my pockets, I pulled out the small key and unlocked the door. But, when I went to take the key it was stuck inside the keyhole. I opened the door and walked out of the room. The doorway led back to the prison room, "That explains how I got into the other room, the door must have been hidden inside the walls." I muttered looking around both rooms but Steven wasn't there. "Where are you Steven" I whispered, heading back to the locker room, I peered inside the locker I was originally trapped in and noticed the buttons running along the side were now gray, However, there was a familiar vile at the bottom of the locker with a note folded and taped onto it. "This should help your friend." but there wasn't a name. "Steven has to be around here somewhere, I still have yet to check the closet room yet." I breathed, making my way back, when I first entered the room I saw someone sitting on the couch. The man was no more than twenty-five, he looked around 6'll in height. His skin was rather scarred from what seemed like different things throughout his life. His eyes were a deep sea blue, with white flecks around his pupils. He was wearing a nice black suit, on the right breast pocket of the suit was a red letter J. In his hands were a thin black cane with a glass blue circular crystal on the top. "H-H-Hello." I stammered and nervously waved at him, the man simply uncrossed his right leg from his left and then recrossed his left leg over his right leg. "Who might you be young man?" He questioned smoothly, "H-H-Hello, my name I-I-is John. " I greeted nervously stepping from one foot to the other. "John you say, a fine name for a gentlemen." He replied, "My name is Jacobe." He greeted tipping his head slightly. "Hello young man, my man is Jacobe." He greeted formally. "Do you know how you got here?" I asked Jacobe rubbed the crystal for a few minutes before he answered. "No, I do not know how I got here." he said calmly. "Do you know how long you've been here?" I asked again, Jacobe shook his head, "No I do not." He responded again. "Do you know what this place is?" I quizzed with a small frustrated sigh, "No I do not." He answered quickly. "H-Have you seen my friend S-Steven?" I asked, fighting back a set of tears, Jacobe watched me for a few seconds, tilted his head, and then frowned. "No, I have not seen your friend young man." he said softly while closing his eyes. "THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" I finally shouted, Jacobe let out a sigh, "Anger will not solve your problems boy." Jacobe said calmly with not an ounce of venom which frightened me, "You think yelling will help you find your friend." He continued. "Steven and I are planning on escaping this place, would you like to join us?" I said, trying to keep my voice even, Jacobe stared at me a couple minutes and then grinned widely. "Why would I want to escape if I'm not trapped, my dear boy?" He quizzed making me pause for a moment, "There is nothing to escape from." he added. "Ok then." I answered, looking around, "Can you help me pull this lever?" I asked, starting to get nervous, Jacobe pushed himself off the couch. I gulped and backed up, surprised from his extraordinary height. Jacobe smiled grimly and walked into the other room, climbed onto the barrel, stood on his tiptoes, and used his cane to pull the lever. Jacobe smiled, the lever snapped back into the ceiling and a loud shifting sound came from upstairs. "Thank you." I said and went upstairs, and went into the computer room. The screens have changed, perhaps turning the power back on brought the systems online. I examined the screens closely. A black bar was at the bottom of the screen, a small passage filled most of the black box. Level one access card detected in the slot. There was another small passage under it, Press y to continue. Press c to cycle through the displays. I slowly pressed y, a large picture of the locker room appeared on the monitor. I pressed c and a picture of the maintenance room appeared on the monitor, Steven was in the room."He wasn't there before, where did he come from?" I thought very confused. Another passage appeared on the screen higher access required. Further cycle denied. "Where in the hell am I going find that?" I growled pounding my fist on the keyboard. I let out a breath while pinching the bridge of my nose, "I feel like I'm in a game of cat and mouse." I grumbled quickly headed to the maintenance room, on the way I noticed Jacobe wasn't in the cell room anymore. "Figures." I muttered, rolling my eyes, "Maybe Steven is in a hidden room, much like the door." I thought pulling the button diagram and placed it around the tube which caused the vacuum to pull it tightly. "Please work..." I whispered, placing the antidote to my forehead before placing it inside the tubing. I watched the vile shoot up into the ceiling, before running back into the monitor room. The vile shot out of the ceiling and landed intoSteven's pocket, luckily it didn't shatter. I watched Steven weakly pick up the vile, he coughed harshly into his hand for a minute or two before pulling the cork out. "Come on Steven drink it! Drink it now!" I found myself yelling at the screens. As I watched Steven drink the vile, I let out a sigh of relief. Steven's pale skin started coming back to its original coloration causing me to smile, "Thank god." I muttered as Jacobe appeared in the doorway. I went for the door, but Jacobe moved in front of me "I don't think so." He taunted slyly. As soon as it appeared his smile faded, "Just kidding." He added. Rolling his shoulders loosely, Jacobe followed behind me. We entered the dummy room, "C-Could you help me remove the tarp?" I asked nervously, Jacobe smiled and nodded his head. Jacobe climbed onto the coffin like box and then quickly hopped off, causing the trap to tear into useless pieces. I looked at the horrible sight in front of me. A person...A fucking person was tied sideways to the wall with blood all over him, his face had grizzly surgical scars all across his face with exposed flesh. He was in the middle of strange symbols that was also written in blood. On the left side corner was a drawing of a fish, "Well, I do believe I'm bored." Jacobe said, tapping the end of his cane on the ground before he left the room. "What the fuck is wrong with him!" I shouted to myself not trusting my mouth at the moment. I watched him exit the room before I noticed the corpse had something tightly gripped in his hand. I gulped and climbed on top of the box and grabbed a triangle like peg out of his hand. When I exited the dummy room, joy filled my body once I saw Steven sitting on the crushed metal barrel.


	6. Chapter Six

Steven you’re okay!” I shouted rushing over to his side, “Have you seen the man around here!?” I asked quickly, “If you mean a tall older gentlemen with a pimp cane, then yeah. He let out me out of the secret room I was trapped in after I blacked out.” He replied. “What do you remember last?” I asked again, Steven thought back for a minute before shaking his head. “It’s all fuzzy now.” He admitted with a shrug. “How’s your stomach?” I quizzed biting my lip slightly. “My stomach feels better, but unfortunately, my eye has been bothering me since I woken up.” Steven groaned rubbing it gently. “Want me to look at it?” I offered while he nodded, I gently opened Steven's eye and noticed the pupil was black while the irises were blood red. All of a sudden Steven turned into one of the monstrous creatures, I screamed as pain exploded inside my head, I gripped either side of my head while kneeling down on the floor. I felt someone or something shaking me, I tried to push them away but their grip was firmly gripped on my shoulders. "John! John!" Steven yelled shaking my shoulder gently. I looked up at him slowly. Noticing his eye was missing, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!?" I shouted, "I lost my eye while I was being dragged off to the room I've spent the last few days in. The person who dragged me off took it, I couldn't see who it was, though." Steven explained in a whisper. "The pain have subsided mostly." He said while rolling his shoulders slightly. “Was it all an hallucination?” I thought going over all the options through my head. I let out a shaky breath looking around the room noticing somehow the room got flipped upside down, with a giant chasm torn through the middle of the room. "You okay? You kind of blanked out on me for a while there." Steven said keeping his hand on my shoulder. “Where the hell did that come from!?” I shouted finally able to speak. Steven looked at the gap, then back at me with a questionable look before speaking. "A little bit ago, after Jacobe released me from the room. I came to find you and it was here when I got here.” He explained. “What happened while I was gone?” I questioned slowly standing finally. Steven rubbed the back of his head softly, “Good news is I’m not sick anymore, I took the antidote three days ag-” Steven listed off but was cut off quickly with me shouting “THREE DAYS!” Steven looked at me for a couple minutes before continuing. “Yeah man, I honestly thought you were dead a couple times.” He admitted sheepishly, “Other than that I haven’t heard much though.” He shrugged. "Can you show the room you were locked in?” I quizzed, Steven nodded and climbed the ladder quickly, leading me to the room with the lockers but the hallway was closed with metal shutters. "That's weird, this door was open a little bit ago," Steven said rubbing his chin slowly. “Do you think it has something to do with Jacobe?” I questioned looking at Steven wearily. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised. But, we should look around for some clues.” Steven answered walking over to the bin that is now placed by the locker I woke up in. “That’s weird, that wasn’t there before.” I thought walking past Steven. Steven peered inside the bin and at the bottom of the bin was a footy pajamas foot, it was tied off at the ankle. He slowly untied the sock, and dumped the contents into his hand. A black and white key slid into his hand, he then threw the foot aside, then joined me at the center of the room. The locker was replaced by a seemingly small pit, which was painted with dried blood and a small scrap of paper in the middle untouched. I picked up the paper and on it was a number six. The hatch in the southeast corner of the room had a ladder on it, and looking down it appeared to lead down to the room below. In the corner next to the small compartment I found the key card Steven was poking some sort of smooth organic growth. Which was attached to the two corners of the wall and floor. “I wouldn’t touch that.” I commented before climbing down the ladder. Steven stuck his tongue out at me then continued poking it. As I was climbing down the ladder the pull string was now on the ground, I scooped it up and used most of the string to replace the served string and fixed the pull lever. I joined back with Steven soon after, "We should explore the Z hatch and see if anything changed." Steven said, Steven and I went back down the hatch, as Steven crawled into the Z hatch noticing in the small closet, that was located to the east of the room on a shelf was a large metal safe. Instead of a combination lock it had a spherical indentation as big as my fist as a lock. I looked at the metal cabinet on the wall and used the black and white key, inside the cabinet was another scrap of paper but this time this one had the number seven on it. I also found an old fashioned medical bag inside, I tried to open the medical bag but there was a tiny lock on the handle. I headed into the maintenance room, the room changed also, where the water cooler was replaced by some kind of blender. The window was replaced by heavy duty plastic, the circuit board was covered up again and this time there was a symbol resembling electricity on it. The transfer slot was now clean and empty. As soon as I re-entered the bisected room, the 211 hatch slams shut suddenly, Steven was sealed on the other side. I returned to the locker room and the door leading to the computer room was suddenly open. On the other side of the doorway, a large toothy grin appeared but I couldn't make out any features of the person. The person from the other side threw a crowbar on the ground and the door unexpectedly shut. “T-Thank you.” I called before the door slammed shut. I picked up the crowbar, I entered the dummy room. I quickly used the crowbar on the jammed cabinet that was next to the dummy. Inside the cabinet was a tiny key, I used the tiny key on the old fashioned medical bag and in it I found a very sharp scalpel and a third scrap of paper with the number five on it. I went back up to the locker room and started cutting at the organic growth. Behind it was a small cubby hole, inside the cubbyhole was...Steven's eye. "Huh, I might take this back to Steven." I said with a shrug and uncomfortably picked up Steven's eye and pocketed it. I walked over to a small panel that was next to the closed door, the panel was a four digit password panel. Attached to it was an extendable power cord, I pulled the power cord to see how far the power cord went, the power cord reached all the way to the dummy room. I tied the cable around the dummy's neck, and walked over to the window. Steven appeared in the window, "Can you use this crowbar to open the 211 hatch?" I asked passing the crowbar through the mail slot. I quickly went back down the ladder and I pressed button four, soon after there was a loud rumbling sound came from another room but no changes in the room. I went back to the dummy room, Steven was still there. But there was a weird clunking noise nearby like something was moving in metal. ~Steven’s P.O.V~ I went back to the back room and took the crowbar and smashed it into the piping. I waited a few seconds later a perfect glass spherical came tumbling out of the vent and landed on the couch. "I wonder if this will work on the safe." I said and walked over to the safe and placed the glass sphere into the socket of the safe. Inside the safe was a particular wooden disk, I went back to the maintenance room and sent the wooden disk to me through the mail slot making John jump slightly. I watched John place the wooden disk on the peg in the clock like marking on the wall. He pointed the dial upwards, the sound of sliding metal came from nearby. I shortly walked into the room later. "I'm going go to the other room, will you change the button back to the top and then back to the bottom?" John asked as he exited the room. ~John’s P.O.V I watched Z hatch slid open, I crawled through and went back to the back room. Suddenly, my head started throbbing, each pound inside my head sent waves of sharp pain. Thoughout my skull. Voices surrounded me, “John are you sure this is a good idea?” Steven’s voice echoed through my head. “Don’t be such a pussy Steven. You're the one who said this plan would even work.” I argued. When I regained my balance I continued into the maintenance room. I got Steven's attention and signaled him to turn the dial to the bottom symbol, I opened the small compartment next to the mail slot and a fourth piece of paper was inside, this time there was a number three was on it. I signaled Steven to turn the dial back to the first symbol, I went back to the dummy room. I reopened the 211 hatch as Steven grabbed the power cord and we both went back upstairs, I watched Steven plugin extendable power cord and the terminal light up with power. I typed in 7935 into the password panel. We walked into the computer room, the monitors had large cracks on the screens and they were powered down. I placed the cross peg in the strange marking on the wall, the panel transformed before my eyes, folding open a small ladder leading to a newly formed hatch on the ceiling. On the walls of the small room were feverish scrawlings of writing was on the wall. Against the far wall was a tent with a thin layer of dust, on the left side of the tent was a hole with red liquid dripping from it. From what I could see, there was a crumbled up cereal box. I turned the cereal box upside down and three teeth fell out, making my eyes widen with shock. I pocketed the teeth we climbed down the ladder. "I was trapped in this room, so this must be where Jacobe is now." Steven explained, pointing to a oak wooden door. But, the door was locked. “Maybe he'll let us in, though." I suggested with a shrug. Steven knocked on the door, a couple minutes passed before Jacobe's voice came from the other side raspy and weirdly excited. Soft ticking along came from the other side of the door, “Is that a bomb!” I shouted making Jacobe snicker. "Hold on friends, I can't let you in unless you prove you're family. Part of my special family." He said with a sickly chuckle. “Jacobe let us in!” I growled grabbing a hold of the doorknob and shook it a couple times hoping to unlock the door. Jacobe cackled loudly, "If you want to prove your part of my family you have to solve this riddle: I watch, I tear, I devour and bleed. All these fall as liquid to feed." Jacobe said, "Now why don't you go bring me the answer and prove your part of my special family." He added trying to keep himself from laughing. The ticking became more haste, “Come on Jacob this isn't funny!” I called before Steven gripped my lower arm and pulled my away from the door. As we walked to the locker room the facility shook signaling an explosion, Steven and I sprinted back Jacobe but the door was already open. Fire licked the door frame, I could barely make out wording scrawled feverishly on the wall **“Promise me you’ll stick together and survive.”** There in the middle of the room laid Jacobe...dead.


	7. Chapter Seven

Steven slowly reached down with shaky hands, grabbing Jacobe's slightly singed cane from the floor. Steven and I entered the room slowly, finding the walls were covered with red graffiti. There were numerous cans of red spray paint cans, following by a broken shovel. "The head of the shovel might be a good weapon." I thought pocketing the shovel head quickly. Further in the room was a small metal box in the corner of the room, there were also doors to the south and north side of the room. "The box isn't locked." Steven announced. I simply nodded my head in response, noticing a rather large man appeared in the doorway, the man stood at least 6'5. I couldn't see his facial features due to him wearing a hood. "I remember this man." I thought panicked, trying to muddle through my memories quickly. "This is the man that shoved me in the locker!" I shouted. I turned to Steven, who didn't notice the new figure in the room. My eyes widened as I saw a quick glance of what seemed like a bomb in the box, I gripped the back of Steven's shirt. Throwing him out of the room, while the mysterious man lunged for me. I quickly rolled out of the way, as I leapt into the locker room the explosion erupts behind us.The explosion blasts through the air filling the room with heat, Steven and I seemed unharmed. The building around them still shudders from the explosion. The room to the north appears to be filled with debris, it is now inaccessible. "What was that about!?" Steven questioned bouncing to his feet. "You didn't see the man that entered the room!?" I shouted back springing to my feet as well, "No, why did you freak out so much? He could have helped us." He said dusting himself off. "That man is the one who locked me in the locker, also there was a bomb in the box." I sighed slightly annoyed. The lights in the room suddenly turn off, "The explosion must have messed with the lighting." I concluded. "Hey what's that tiny light?" Steven asked pointing to the wall behind me, I spun around noticing the light as well. "There appears to be a hidden door behind this wall...Jeez, this place is filled with hidden doors." I said examining the door carefully. "Before we enter this room, we should probably make sure we didn't miss anything in the other rooms." Steven suggested, looking at me wearily. "Agreed." I replied. Steven followed close behind as I took the lead into the lower rooms. "We should split up, it will go faster." I pointed out, Steven gave me a questionable look before nodding his head and headed towards the dummy room. After a couple minutes I entered the dummy room, "Nothing changed or new found in the back room and maintenance room." I announced with a sigh. "The only thing different in here is the dummy." Steven said pointing at the dummy. There two red lights emitting from the dummy's eyes but couldn't figure out what was causing them to glow. Steven used the sharp end of the crowbar and poked one of the eyes of the dummy as a loud squishing sound admitted from the eye. Steven and I evacuate the room and went back upstairs. Steven stabbed the crowbar in between the crack of the door and pry it open. The door fell off its hinges letting out a loud thud, Steven pulled out his crowbar while I pulled out my scalpel. We entered the room giving our eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness. The room looked to be some sort of cafeteria, In the middle of the room were three round tables, on the second table was an unopened bottle of wine. "Hey look what I found." Steven shouted, with a wide grin. "Really?" I commented raising an eyebrow, "Come on John, one sip isn't going kill you." He taunted waving the bottle in the air a couple times. "We don't have time for that." I barked with a sigh. There was a door to the south and west, the door to the south lead to the room with Jacobe's dead body. On the south was the room the bomb went off; the heavy door was blown to pieces above the door was a wooden sign reading 'holding.' Next to the door was a water cooler, next to the cooler was a set of metal shutters, which was heavily wrapped with barbed wire. Under the metal shutters was a small hole in the wall, it appeared there was an item in there but it was too lodged in for me to grab with my bare hands. On the table, across from Steven was a small piece of paper that looked like an official document. Much of the text on the document was to torn to read. After reading a few lines, my eyes widened. I snapped my head towards Steven making sure he was distracted before reading the rest.

Subject: 'John'

Age: ?

Next of kin: None

Status: Medically Viable 

Affected Condition Since: Birth

Cell Number: 21

Recommendation: John's ____ make him an ideal subject. He has no other injuries or medical conditions to speak of. He will be ____ until a proper treatment can be spoken of. It should be noticed that in an emergency ____ I no family ____ Willing signed into program ____ Test results still pending. ___________________________ has been forewarned to the potential risks and obtained proper education on the dangers of ____ ____ treatment. Has never responded to _____ treatment before. _________________________-J

"J? Could that be Jacobe!?" I thought quickly stuffing the note in my pocket. 

I walked over to a bulletin board next to the door and hanging on two small screws was two walkie-talkies, I handed one to Steven and pocketed the other one. The wood stained door to the west was locked with what seemed like a simple card reader, I heard Steven growl behind me. "Stand back, I'm sick of all these card readers." Steven said gripping his crowbar and swung at the door. The door turns into splinters, a spiral staircase was revealed behind the door, "Good Job Steven." I said patting him on the shoulder. There was a light coming from the top of the stairs, "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called up the stairs but got no reply. Steven and I changed the frequency on the walkie-talkies so we wouldn't be listened on. With the walkie-talkies in hand we split up.


	8. Chapter Eight

~John’s P.O.V~

I slowly ascended up the staircase, opening up to a large room. Next to the staircase was a fancy glass display, I drew closer finding inside was a weird statue of polished green stone. It resembles almost some kind of fetus creature. “Okay, that’s unnerving.” I muttered as my breath fogged up the glass. In the back left corner was also a severed finger, there was two plaques on the display case, one of them was illegible due to rust and blood. The second plaque read WARNING! Please do not tamper with the case. Security will active and alarm will sound. Please use card. Right next to the display case was a metal ladder which led up to a metal hatch. On the right side and left side of the display case were two doors with symbols above the door, the door on the right had a hospital cross symbol on it while the other had some sort of square symbol. Next to the ladder and the door with the square symbol was a framed group photo with illegible writing under it. To the east of the room was another door but it was blocked with reinforced steel and another card reader. I walked over to the door with the hospital cross and noticed there was blood spilling from underneath the door. I gulped and nervously gripped the doorknob and pushed it open, and entered slowly. The door opened to a small what seemed to be storage closet, on the north wall is a large glass-front installment, like a vending machine, filled with all kind of pills and medical vials. There was also two shelves. On one of is a high-tech first aid kit. On the shelf above it is a pressurized oxygen tank with an oxygen mask attached. I took both of them, the first aid kid had a fingerprint lock, “Great, more puzzles.” I said with a sigh. ~Steven’s P.O.V I watched John go up the stairs before climbing down the ladder leading to the lower levels. I pulled out my crowbar then started yanking the boards from the hatch. Once the boards were off, I threw them into the chasm which was stretching across the room. I finished uncovering the hatch and could see a small light in a distant, I climbed through the hatch and came to another room, on the wall was a stained medical diagram with gods knows what, under the diagram was a blooded medical examination table, and next to it on a small table was a diagram of the human eye. On the west side of the wall was another medical diagram, to the south was a locked door. I examined the table and noticed there were some papers scattered across the table, there were also a set of medical tools lying on the table as well. I looked up and noticed in the upper left corner was a small camera that seemed to still be operational. I sat down in the spinny chair in front of the table and picked up the model eye, under it was a single coin. I gulped and picked up the papers and started reading.

_**ACCIDENT REPORT** _

On October 29th, after five months of ???? Test procedures and exams, we have suffered another setback to the project. Test subject #7 AKA “John,” was the victim of a fatal accident. John ________________________________________________________________ Suffered a _______ As well as a severe fracture to the optical bone. These injuries led to massive internal bleeding. Despite of the best effort of Spade. He ______ And died. It is believed his blindness may have contributed to the accident. John’s body will be stored in cell #7 as____________________________________________________________ per_________________________As soon after the death of subject #1 “Zack” that any possibility for __________________________________________________________ My hands started shaking, staring at the photo which was pinned to the top left of the document. “J-John’s dead?” I thought breathing heavily. “Wait...If he’s dead then how is he here?” I thought again quickly, my eyes glided up to the camera. “Who the fuck is on the other end? What sick fuck thinks this is funny.” I growled. “Steven you there?” John’s voice came through the other end of the wall making me jump slightly. I took a deep breath before answering, “Yeah” I answered in a whisper. “Are you okay? Did you find anything?” John asked. I stared at the page for a few minutes, before letting out a shaky breath and pocketed it. “Only this coin.” I lied slipping it through the small peep hole. I heard John use the coin in the vending machine, “Hey I found a gold key, i’m going to go see what this goes to.” John said I didn’t answer and sat there in silence.


	9. Chapter Nine

~Steven’s P.O.V~

“Steven are you there?” John’s voice came from the peephole, which made me jump slightly. A minute passed before I spoke, “Y-Yeah.” I responded in a shaky voice. “Are you okay? Did you find anything?” John asked. I looked down at the page, then at the peephole a couple times. “Only this coin.” I lied, slipping it through the small peep hole. I heard it clatter through the pipes until it disappeared to the upper floors. 

~John’s P.O.V~

The golden coin clattered in front of my feet. I picked it up, spun it around in my fingers a couple times while looking at the vending machine. “I wonder…” I thought inserting the coin, a minute passed before a small object fell to the bottom. I fished through the open compartment at the bottom obtaining a small golden key. “This doesn’t go to anything up here. I wonder if this will go to anything downstairs for Steven.” I poundered sliding the key into the peephole, watching it disappear in the darkened tunnel. Soon after there were tympanic rhythm of footsteps leading up to the closet door. “S-S-Steven?” I called shakily, when nobody answered I readied my scalpel. The door handle shook three times, before flinging open. "W-W-Who are you?" I trembled, the figure just stood there, tilting his head confused at my actions. The figure stepped into the room, revealing a man who looked the same age as Steven and I. The man looked around 6’5 with soulless black eyes with white flecks. The young male didn’t have any hair which confused me. I was horrified when I noticed the large white scar running down the middle of his face, with two strands of stitches wrapped around either of his ears….He didn’t look human. "W-W-What's your name?" I asked carefully, "Z-Zack." He said in a nasally raspy voice. “Do you know where we are?” I asked again, I watched him shake his head making blood spray from his ears. Blood painted the walls. “D-Do you know how you got here?” I tried again this time stepping closer. Zack recoiled slightly when I stepped closer to him, I watched in panic as Zack’s head opened up into a mouth, blood dripped from its teeth making me take a step backwards. Zack’s face contorted into anger as the mouth hisses loudly, "H-H-How d-d-do I-I-I-I k-k-k-know y-y-y-you!?" Zack screeched in a rattly pitch. I swallowed the moisture in my mouth before speaking, “I wish Steven was here.” I thought. "My name is John…” I said placing a hand on my chest and then extended it towards Zack. “At least I think so." I added mentally. Zack paused momentarily as I watched Zack's expression change drastically, and his eyes widened when he looked down at his own hand. I titled my head in confusion, I stepped closer to Zack again. “Did you hear me? My name is John.” I tried again, Zack froze. He recoiled raised his hand and went to strike but something stopped him. Instead he turned away and fled from the closet while wailing in a rattling moan. “S-s-s-stay a-a-a-away from m-m-me! I-I-I'll only h-h-hurt y-y-you!" With that Zack was gone. After I regaining my breathing I exited the closet like room and then walked over to the door with the hospital cross door. I turned the handle hearing it click signaling it was open, and pushed the door open. But the door stopped midway, due to being tied to something on the other side with...hair. “Gross!” I screamed jumping back. My thoughts went back to Zack. “He seemed shocked when I told him my name, does that mean we knew each other before everything happened?” I questioned. “Another question is, who is he? Is he another prisoner like us?” I asked myself again, A scary thought came to mind, “Now that I thought about it. There was no mentions about a Zack in the papers I found. So how could Zack know me if we never met according to the papers?” I shivered at the thought while sliding down the wall. 

~Steven's P.O.V~

Screaming caught my attention, I whipped my head around quickly observing the room. “Is that John?” I asked while another scream came from the upper rooms. I quickly climbed up the ladder quickly and re-entered the room. Noticing John was against the wall with his head into his knees, "John are you alright!? I heard screaming!" I exclaimed kneeling down next to him. I watched John’s shoulders shake before he looked up and spoke in a whisper, “I met another patient.” I sat down next to him, “Did he hurt you?” I questioned, watching John shake his head. I let out a sigh or relief as he started speaking again, “N-No. His name is Zack but he didn't look human-like we did. His head morphed into a...mouth.” He described with a hint of tears in the corners of his eyes. I looked away from John, "What's wrong? Do you know him?" John pressed on, I let out a sigh. "I found a medical document in the room I was in. Most of it was torn form age but from what I could read...Zack was presumed dead." I explained slowly, keeping eye contact with John. “Then how the hell is he running around here scaring the hell out of me!?” I shouted flinging my arms forward. I shrugged and shook my head, “I asked the same thing when I found this…” I said pulling out the slightly wrinkled document from my pocket, and then handed it to John. John read a couple lines before looking up from the page horrified, “I-I-I’m dead too?” He whispered. John put his head into his hands and let out a small sob. I watched John for a minute or two before patting his shoulder lightly, “I’m sure we’ll figure everything out John.” I reassured softly. “All we have to do is find the exit, and then we can put this wretched place behind us.” I continued with a soft smile. John looked at me, eyes wet from tears. “Who knew you could be so nice Steven.” He joked lightly punching me in the arm. “Yeah well, don’t expect this to happen often.” I shot back. "Let's go downstairs and see what we have in our pockets." I suggested as John nodded and stood. We went down stairs and unloaded our pockets, I quickly forced the cane into the shovel head. John watched me with a raised eyebrow “And what pray tell is that thing?” He questioned. "I like to call it a caneshovle." I responded leaning it against my shoulder, John didn’t say anything, he instead picked up the forceps I had found while examining them. He looked over at the small hole in the wall next to the water cooler, before walking over, I got down on his hands and knees, and then finally used the forceps to reach into the hole, and slowly pulled out another access card from the hole. While I was retrieving the access card I noticed something was behind the water cooler, I reached behind the water cooler and pulled out...Jacobe's hand....


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway done with this project, it's always a sad, but exciting day when a series comes to a close. What would you guys like to see next? My Pokemon fanfic or another original series?

“It must have been blown back there after the bomb went off.” Steven suggested slightly disgusted. “Maybe this will show us something on that scanner or whatever downstairs.” I responded. Steven and I descended down to the dummy room. “This place gives me the creeps, let’s just do this as quickly as possible.” Steven groaned grabbing the hand from me. I watched Steven gently press the hand to the scanner, while it let out a small beeping sound. The machine booted up slowly, and provides a small prompt.

**User Log In: Jacobe**

**Proceeding Data: Verifying**

**Video Playback: Activated**

**October 29th**

~In video John’s P.O.V~

I leaned over the shipping crate, “ The lab got a new shipment?” I thought leaning slightly more forward. The door behind me opened but I couldn’t hear any footsteps, suddenly, I was hit in the back of the head with a thin object knocking me out. ~Jacobe’s P.O.V~ “I’m sorry John, this is for the greater good.” I said in a low voice. I let out a small sigh before pushing him further into the crate. I picked up the wooden lid from the floor, and then finally slid the crate closed. After some time passed, the man with the hood appeared into the room. He strode over to the crate, then tore the lid off. John reached his hand up…..Before anything else happened the video feed was cut out. ~End of video~ “That didn’t explain anything!?” I shouted not noticing the man from the video appeared in the doorway. “Maybe we can find another hand or something and get another video to appear.” Steven explained, “Yeah because they are going have those laying around.” I scoffed while rolling my eyes. “You never know what is laying around this old dump.” Steven shrugged with a sly smile, “Gross.” I responded as we both turned around. “Oh.H-H-Hello.” I said trying to keep my voice even and calm,“W-What do you want? Is there anything w-we can help y-you with?” I asked again. The figure squeezed through the door, he didn’t speak, and slowly reached out for me. Steven put his arm out in front of me and pulled out his crowbar, “Back the fuck up pal.” He warned, the man lunged for me but I ducked under his massive arms, Steven also got around him as well. As I bolted for the door, Steven stabbed the figure in the back of the leg with his crowbar but it didn’t phase him. “What the fuck man!” He shouted in shock and quickly exited the room. I crawled through the 211 hatch with Steven not far behind, the figure wasn't far behind us as well. Suddenly, he reached his white fingers through the hatch and started clawing away at the metal. The hatch groaned and creaked under his weight. We both slid into the safe room, I spun around in a circle trying to find an escape route, but couldn’t find one. “NOW WHAT DO WE DO!? WE’RE GOING DIE!” I shouted in panic, “Shut up, we aren’t going die. Just let me think.” Steven replied hastily. Steven looked around the room a few seconds until his eyes landed on the pipe he broke. “Up the pipe, quick!” Steven ordered gripping my arm and dragged me over quickly. “You have to go first, your the smallest.” He ordered, linking his hands together. “What about you!?” I screeched, “I’ll be right behind you, go! We don’t have time to argue!” He shouted watching me climb onto his hands and then into the pipe, and then followed behind me. Steven and I ascended down the slim pipe, desperately gripping onto the rusted wall. We emerged from the pipe after a long and winding climb, “I feel so turned around.” I muttered scanning the new room. As we both turned to the left we noticed there was a large TV monitor with a big shadowy figure staring at us. “Who are you! What's your name!?” Steven shouted raising his fist with rage. After a couple seconds passed the monitor abruptly turned off.Steven let out a frustrated huff, turned on his heels, and then explored the room some more. The room was filled with broken science equipment, including shattered beakers and tubes, a broken table in the southeast corner, and a lot of unidentified liquid spilled all over. “What do you think this room was used for?” I questioned while plugging my nose. “Hard to tell. With this place falling apart.” Steven commented while walking over to a metal vent located on the south wall. Steven kicked the vent a couple times before giving up and tried to tug it off. A minute passed before Steven sighed while shaking his head. “Too sturdy to bust down or pull off, we’re going have to figure another way to get out of here.” Steven announced. I sighed while placing my hands on my hips. I noticed under Steven’s feet were strips of white clothing to what seems like an old lab coat. Next to the large TV monitor was a metal cabinet that was locked but there was no lock present. The cabinet was also hooked up to the TV. Finally in the middle of the room was a hatch, but it was weirdly locked with a simple staff. “That was easy...even for this place.” I said looking at Steven who simply shrugged. I took the staff and examined it, the staff was carved from some strange green stained wood. I opened the hatch, discovering it lead to the second floor. I closed the hatch and then looked up noticing something was balancing on the edge of the cabinet. “Steven there is something on top of the cabinet.” I said. I watched Steven walk over to me, “Get on your hands and knees.” He suddenly said. “What!?” I screeched slapping Steven’s shoulder hard. “To get the object stupid.” Steven smirked folding his arms against his chest.I could feel my face heating up, “But John if your offering yourself to me. I would be gladly take you.” He leaned forward whispering in my ear. “SHUT UP!” I shouted pushing him away from me. Steven threw his head back and let out a thunderous laugh. “Your so easily flustered its adorable.” He commented. “Shut up.” I muttered getting down on my hands and knees. Steven smirked and climbed onto my back, then reached for the object discovering an empty syringe. “This should come in handy.” Steven said hopping off of me and waves it around a couple times. “Are you always this childish?” I questioned swatting the syringe out of my face. “Are you always such a downer?” He shot back with a devilish grin making the tip of my ears heat up again. Once I went quite Steven walked in between the TV monitor and cabinet noticing an old newsletter. The bottom left corner of the newsletter was slightly lifted from the wall. Steven quickly tore it down from the wall finding a small crevice with a small stack of papers, he let out a small gulp and grabbed the papers getting ready to read them.


	11. Chapter Eleven

~Steven’s P.O.V~

“What are those?” John asked leaning over my shoulder, “Looks like pages to a journal.” I responded flipping through a few before reading them,

**Jacobe’s Journal, October 3rd**

_Traditional; treatments show no progress. Yesterday subject #5 A.K.A “Steven” has crippled his hands due to an accident involving the accidental operation of the 211 hatch. If these events continue our situation will only deteriorate further, Jackson has begun reconsidering my proposition of extending the treatment, if things do not get better I will speak to the board. At this point everyone is is desperate for a solution._

_"These are Jacobe’s journals.” I called back to John. “They must have some sort of information on what the hell is going on.” He sighed pacing around the room. “Stop pacing, your making me nervous.” I ordered in a growl. John just rolled his eyes, and continued._

**Jacobe’s Journal, October 7th**

_Today, while I was visiting some of the subjects in the patient's break room, I could have sworn I heard whispered voices. This is the second time. Jackson said the board has approved my recommended treatment. They begin immediately._

_“Sounds like they did treatments to their subjects.” I said making John freeze in place. “What kind of treatments?” He asked nervously, “Doesn’t say.” I responded with a sigh. “But it says we both were involved, and this subject #1 as well.” I said._

**Jacobe’s Journal, October 27th**

_And things were going so well. What happened today changes everything. Everything that has happened since the new treatment started. I hoped the death of subject #1 could be overlooked. That is no longer an option. I know what needs to be done. I do not welcome it._

I reached the last of the pages of the loose pile

**Jacobe’s Journal October 29th**

_The deed is done._

_May god forgive me._

“T-The last page matches the date on the video.” I stammered handing John the paper, “W-What the?” He whimpered. “Jacobe must have gone mad and tried to kill you. That’s must have been what we watched on the sensor.” I concluded. “BUT WHY!? What did I do so bad to get murdered!?” John shouted. “If we try and think about it we’ll get distracted.” I said in a whisper, John and I headed down to the lower floor, as I fed the access card into the slot the glass over the display case descended. “Maybe the finger will open the medical kit.” John said handing it to me, I used the severed finger on the medical kit, once open I took out a pair of wire cutters, a roll of gauze, and a strange disk of green dyed wood that looked to be broken off of something. “Hey, do you think this disk goes to the saff you found?” I asked turning towards John, “I don’t know but we can give it a try I supposed.” John answered with a small shrug. I watched join fit the disk with the staff, they seemed to fit perfectly. I resealed the display case. John glanced at the gauze and then at my eye and grimaced. “We should wrap your eye before it gets infected.” John said finally, John put the largest piece of tattered cloth on my eye and then began to wrap it. “Since we now have those wire cutters, we should try and open those shutters downstairs.” I suggested, John and I went back down the stairs cautiously. I went to work on the wires, once open, I watched the shutters open. Inside was a severed head, half of the mouth was skinned, showing muscle and bones that stuck out. Sticking out of the jaw was another access card. “OH MY GOD!” John screeched slamming his hands to his mouth wide eyed like a scared fish. I reached in and nervously grabbed the access card. I wiped the access blood off with my fingers, and flipped it around so I could observe it more. Noticing it was a all access card, “This should get us in the door upstairs.” John said, “One step closer to getting the fuck out of here.” I agreed. As John and I were about to head upstairs the figure appeared in the doorway. This time he’s holding what looks like a crossbow or a sword. “RUN!” I shouted gripping John’s hand and threw him in front of me while running behind him. “Hurry up Steven!” John yelled, “I’m going as fast as I can John!” I shouted back. After a few seconds the man appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs, “Steven he’s here!” John shouted in almost a sob. John threw the empty medical kit as I finally got the door open. The medical kit missed the large figure and smashed into the display case, causing the alarm to blare throughout the room as a large spear came jutting out of the front of the display and stabbed him in the shoulder. The figure let out a groan, he gripped the end of the spear and tried to pull it out or break it but it was logged in to deep. I closed the door quickly and John and I examined the new room.


	12. Chapter Twelve

~John’s P.O.V~ 

“We need to keep moving!” I shouted at Steven in panic. “That spear was logged in his shoulder John, I’m sure we will be alright for at least a while.” Steven panted leaning against the small stand next to the door. Once Steven regained his breathed he examined the mason jar which was filled with a clear liquid and a strange fleshy growth covered with blue veins, the muscles were knotted together while the growth would pulseated every now and again. I shuddered and walked over to the gigantic hole in the middle of the room leading to the beginning room on the third floor. Across the chasm on the east wall was a clipboard hanging on the wall on a old rusty nail. The papers were torn at the edges while in the middle was what seemed like a scorch mark. I didn't even think about it: and jumped across the hole. I let out a sigh of relief, grabbed the clipboard, and then pressed my back against the wall as I read the paper. 

  
**Notice: November 23rd**

_Subject 6 has been been moved to solitary confinement in upper lab B due to the increasing amount of unpredictability and violent behavior. Please notify ___ if you need to make contact with Subject #6. All non-medical staff is advised to avoid lab B at all costs._

“Steven there were other patients here!” I called across the hole. “How many?” He responded, I shook my head. “Doesn't mention the amount of patients. But, it does mention a Subject #6. It said he was put into solitary for being violent.” I said scanning the page again before I flipped over to the next page. Finding half of it ripped. 

  
**Attention to all staff attending subject cells.**

F _ollowing the events of November 1st, diagnostic technician Jacob will be assigned to cell #6 Please note that subject #6 has already been relocated to the holding brig._

“Anything on the next page?” Steven asked. “No, just that Jacobe was assigned to Subject #6 after a while.” I sighed looking up at the ceiling. “Well, jump back. These lockers must have something in them.” He said walking over to the beat up metal locker. Once back over I immediately walked over to the locker with the number five taped on the front. “Jammed.” I growled, I quickly pulled out my cane shovel and slammed it into the handle making it fling open with a metallic rattle. Locker #5 is empty, on the inside of the locker door was writing in black marker, **DON’T TRUST #7** It was in my handwriting. I quickly slammed the door shut, “Did you find anything?” Steven asked. “No! Nothing at all!” I rushed, Steven looked at me for a while raising his eyebrow with confusion, “Umm Okay. This staff we found looks like it could fit in Locker six.” He commented still unsure. I walked over to the locker and set the staff in the carved recess in front of the locker. The door to the locker popped open easily, in the inside of the locker was a switch with a number two written in red next to it. Steven and I looked at each other for a second before Steven shrugged and flicked the switch. Whirring noises came from behind the walls, a panel opened inside the wall uncovering a small blue button on the other side of the door. “Your turn.” Steven said nudging me towards the button. I cautiously tracked over to the button, I looked back at Steven who shooed me to go forward more. I rolled my eyes, let out a gulp, closed my eyes, and finally pressed the button. More mechanical noises came from the walls as another panel opened next to the button. Revealing a glass tube much like the one in the maintenance room. I looked back at Steven confused who again shrugged, a couple seconds later a capsule shot down the tube and slowly slid open. Falling out of the tube another severed hand, but this one’s fingers were stripped of flesh until the first knuckle. “Fucking gross.” I cursed under my breath. “We should take it back to the scanner.” Steven suggested and picked up the hand. “What do we do about mystery man out there?” I questioned watching Steven walk over to the door. He opened the door slowly, stuck his head out, and quickly closed it. “Not there. But we should tread softly.” He whispered opening the door again. Following close behind Steven we exited the room, there was a small puddle of blood and shattered glass in front of the display. Next we entered the cafeteria but still couldn't find the man, once we entered the dummy room I immediately noticed the dummy was missing. “Steven where did the dummy go?” I asked putting a shaky hand on his shoulder. “I’m not sure, but I don’t want to stay long and find out.” Steven answered hastily turning to the scanner and placed the hand on it. 

  
**User Login: Jackson**

**Processing Data: Verifying**

**Video playback activated**

**October 27th**

~ Jacobe’s P.O.V~

Ace and I were in the back room of 211 hatch doing maintenance on a busted pipe. I was sitting on the couch reading the local news while Ace was doing the grunt work of course. “Why are we doing this again?” Ace grunted melting the two pieces of metal together. “The board wants it done. And if we don't do it we could lose the facility.” I answered flicking the paper upright again. “I still say if the board wants it done so badly then they should come up with the fucking money to do this properly instead of this piss poor job.” He growled wiping the sweat from his brow. I simply laughed, suddenly, John appeared in the room behind me somehow, glinting what seemed to be a knife towards the camera before slashing me across the mouth. Dark red almost black liquid, poured from my mouth spilling onto my black tailored suit. “WHAT THE HELL!” Ace shouted quickly pushing John away. “Security!” Ace shouted slamming John against the back of the couch until a man in a police vest came into the room. Clicked the handcuffs on, then escorted John out of the room. 

Steven looked at me horrified, I went to speak but a loud beeping interrupted me. Then another video started. 

**User Login: Jackson**

**Processing Data: Verifying**

**Video playback activated**

~Steven’s P.O.V~

“Alright Steven, I’m going go refill your medications. I’ll be right back.” One of the medical staff said grouping up different pill bottles on the metal table before wheeling it into the room next to us. I exhaled and looked around the room for a minute not noticing John entering the room. “Hey Steven.” John greeted warmly, sitting next to me. “Hey, how’s the head?” I questioned bringing my legs up onto the table so i was sitting criss crossed. “Jacobe says my episodes are getting longer. Did you know I almost killed him?” John said a bit shocked. “No. Guess the staff didn't want to start a panic.” I shrugged. “But, I know it's not your fault. We all have problems...guess that’s why we all are here.” I said softly. John scooted closer to me then rested his head onto my shoulder. “What are we going do about us?” John whispered kissing my shoulder. I let out a sigh and shook my head. “ I don’t know John...with the staff keeping patients apart and your episodes. I don’t know how the hell we are going pull this off.” I answered dully. John moved onto my lap, and pressed his lips onto mine. We sat like that for a couple minutes...The video feed was cut quickly. 

~John’s P.O.V~ 

When the video came back in….Steven’s dead body was on the floor along with the medical staff. Steven jumped back holding out one hand, “STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDER!” Steven shouted hot with rage. I took a step towards him, only for him to take two huge steps back. “I’M WARNING YOU! STAY BACK!”He shouted again frantically looking around the room for any sort of weapon. “Steven please. I don’t remember it.” I begged hot tears streaming down my pale face. Steven inched passes me, until he was near the door and escaped into the lab.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~John’s P.O.V~ 

I was shaking, my head was pounding. I went back down to the cafeteria, I tried to recollect myself calmly, I drew in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. “Okay, Okay, Just breathe. Think John.” I thought quickly, “Steven is scared of me and mad at me...But he might still come around.” I thought and then quickly shook my head, “He’d never come back.” I thought with a whimper holding my head. I shook my head again vigorously, “Focus John!” I scolded myself, “Check what you have.” I thought pulling everything out of my pockets and scattered it across the table. I had a ball of string, an oxygen tank with mask, my cane shovel, and finally heavy duty rubber gloves. I finally sat down at the table and tried to gather my thoughts once more, “Where do I go now? There is no point running around willy nilly.” I muttered circling my finger in circles on the table. I looked over and noticed the untouched barbed wire that was sitting on the ground, “If I’m going be on my own I’ll need some protection.” I said pushing myself from the table, put on the rubber glove and started wrapping the wire around the glove, “Steven will probably want his space for now, better head upstairs.” I said with a soft sigh and headed upstairs. I re-entered the larger locker room and started investigated the lockers closely, each of them were jammed shut. When I came to locker two, fresh blood was spilling from the bottom of the locker. I swallowed thickly as I reached a shaky hand to the locker and opened it. The locker was empty besides a small padlock key that was covered with fresh blood and taped to the back of the locker wall. “Where the hell did this come from.” I thought shaking my head quickly not wanting to put too much thought into it. I continued down the line of lockers, each jammed. I peeked down into the chasm observing the fact that in the small pit in the middle of the room was Steven’s crowbar. Ends were painted with blood. “This means Ace isn't slowed down anymore…” I thought in horror quickly rushing out of the room. Soft sobbing sounds stopped me in my tracks, the sound was coming from the darkest corner of the room. “Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?” I asked but the person kept sobbing. “H-hey it's alright. Why are you crying?” I asked again stepping closer. When I didn't get a response I let out a frustrated sigh, walked over to the ladder leading to the third floor, and then slowly climbed up. I sped over to the tall metal cabinet, and used the small key. Once open, I found a frustrating sight...Another door. “What the fuck is going on in this place.” I cursed pushing open the door and entered yet another room.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

~John’s P.O.V~ 

When I first came into the room I noticed it was split in two main sections by a partition wall with no door,leaving both rooms separate but accessible. On the other side of the wall was a panel which was connected to a metal hatch on the ceiling. Across the panel was a medical cabinet but it was locked with a small padlock. I could hear light-paced treading from the other side. Soon after a pale hand gripped the side of the wall, “W-W-Who’s there!?” I quivered. The person came around the corner, he looked relieved. The man looked around 5’4 and pushing a hundred pounds. His hair was a wavy blonde that went down to his shoulders, his eyes were a dull lavender with grey flecks around the irises. he had a set of small freckles running across the bridge of his nose. The man didn’t have any scars besides his missing left hand, “John thank god it’s you.” He muttered. “W-Who are you? How do you know me?” I questioned cocking my head to the side. “You must not remember, my name is Jackson.” He introduced himself. “Jackson…” I repeated while he nodded his head. “He must be the person’s initials I was finding in the medical reports.” I thought. After a minute he started speaking again, “I’m the head medical chief of this lab.” Jackson said. “You still haven’t answered my question. How do you know me?” I questioned again making a small fist. Jackson took a steady breath before answering, “You were a patient of mine.” Jackson answered slowly, keeping his eyes on me. “What happened to your hand?” I asked shifting slightly. Jackson looked down at his hand then let out a small sigh. “My hand was severed by slamming it shut in the security transfer pipe down in level 4. I had to cut it off in order to stop the spread of infection.” Jackson explained calmly. “What infection?” I asked uneasily. “Right, your memories are altered due to the infection.” He said before explaining. “I was attacked, and my hand was injured in the process. I think the infection is like any other localized spread. In order for me to stop it from getting my whole body I had to cut it off.” I swallowed thickly, “Why can’t I remember this stuff?” I questioned lowly. “Why can’t you remember anything? Isn’t it obvious?” Jackson chuckled. “You're dead...” Jackson whispered. “D-d-did I kill Steven?” I whimpered, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Jackson hummed, and then nodded, “I’m afraid so…” He started. I started trembling, “He bled out after you attacked him...He was dead by the time we got to him.” He continued. A flood of tears gushed down my ashen cheeks. “How am I moving then?” I quizzed tilting my head slightly, “Your infected too John, most of the patients have succumbed to the infection.” Jackson said moving closer, “Except for me, since I stopped the infection from spreading throughout my body I am safe.” Jackson said rather proudly. “Do you know a man named Ace? He’s been chasing me and Steven around this place since we woke up.” I demanded, “Ace’s duties it to protect this lab, he’s more of a security guard.” Jackson explained while holding out a hand. “Also do you know Jacobe killed himself?” I added. “He finally did it huh? Yes I know Jacobe killed himself.” Jackson nodded,”Do you even care?” I sneered. “Of course I care, he was a valuable asset to the team.” He said. “Is there a cure?” I quizzed, Jackson began to chuckle. “My dear boy you are the cure.” Jackson said with a smile. “What are you talking about?” I said shook my head, “You already have the cure! So does everyone else! It brought back your sight, it made you well, you don’t even need eat or drink!” She shouted balling his hand in a fist. “But then you died! You fucked everything up John! The cure was so strong it brought you back from the dead and when that happened you brought something with you.” He shouted angrily. “The only option now is to escape.” He said as his shoulder shook, “What do you mean by that?” I asked in a small shaky voice. “Have you found the passcode yet? I need to get to the top level.” Jackson asked suddenly ignoring my question. “I don’t know any passcode.” I answered. “You have to stay here now John! You are infected now, you can’t escape. YOU ARE BAD!” Jackson shouted, “I’m going cut the badness out of you.” Jackson said pushing me out of the way and walking over to the medical cabinet. I quickly stood up and punched Jackson with the prickly fist making him stagger backwards. I ran to the door, I opened the door and closed the door behind me, I went to lock the door but it wouldn’t lock. I quickly closed the cabinet and re-locked that “Hopefully that will hold him.” I panted taking a couple steps back. Suddenly, Jackson appeared on the monitor, “I’M THE ONLY ONE CLEAN! I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN ESCAPE!” Jackson shouted angrily. “ACE WILL GET YOU!” He kept shouting before the monitor glitched out. I fumbled the radio out of my pocket, and radioed Steven and told him everything. “You go ahead, there is something I want to check out first...I’ll catch up with you in a little bit.” Steven said after he sighed. “Alright.” I responded quickly. “At least he wants to work together again.” I laughed lightly, a different figure appeared on the monitor. The figure nods to the east door, which is also hooked up to the monitor. Suddenly, swings open. “Do you want something?” I suddenly asked the person. The figure stares blankly at me, “Tell Ace to stop!” I said again. The person shuddered, “I can’t” it said in a rattling hoarse voice, it’s pitch fluctuated unsteadily. The feed cuts out again, I enter the room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

~John’s P.O.V~

The room’s walls were painted white, the walkway was a metal catwalk with rusty railings. Down below were three large fans which were painted with dried blood, Beside the door was a old wrinkled poster, a couple inches away from the poster along the door facing the fans was a small crevice in the wall with a dusted over plastic plant. A couple feet from that was a set of white double doors, the windows were black, on the right side of the window had blood sprayed across it, above the door was a wooden sign with **UPPER LAB B** burned into it. On the left of the door was another clipboard.

**_October 20th_ **

_I take this opportunity to file a formal complaint notice Technician Jacobe. After I performed the autopsy on subject #1 following his fatal accident, I told Jacobe about my concern that the nature of the incident did not seem accidental. The guardrails are more than sturdy to protect the subjects from falling, and subject #1 was by no means new to the area, he walked across the catwalks successful plenty of times even when he was still blind. It is my opinion that the only explanation is foul play. I think subject #1 was pushed! When I told Jacobe, he shot down my concern._

_Further, I want to bring to the attention of the administrators Jacobe has been ignoring the proper medication for the staff. We have seen the power of the medication, and the administrators have ordered the entire population of this lab a weekly dosage. Yet, though this treatment was Jacobe’s idea to begin with, he refuses to take the very medication he prescribed to the patients._

_Lastly, I have heard strange laughter and voices from the lower floors in the middle of the night for over a month now. To whatever staff or patient finds himself a prankster: you’ve had your fun. Some of us have work to do._

I flipped to the next page, most of the page looked like it was ripped off in a rush.

**November 1st**

**Reappropriation Of Lab B**

_As you are now aware, at 7:30 this morning. Subject #1, ‘Zack’ has regained basic cardiovascular functions. Lab B is being reappropriation specifically to____this phenomenon until further no__has been moved to lab B wh____th_continues. It is unclear at this _______what the extent of subject #1’s_____physical state, but there is some____since the first activity was first noticed______too early to jump to______Power of the tre_____Jacobe. Weather or____solution has____dismissed._

_I heard a pair of footsteps enter the room, I quickly looked up finding Steven sauntered into the room. “Hey John.” Steven greeted, uneasily. “Steven I’m so glad you're here!” I replied going to hug him but I stopped myself. We both rubbed the back of our necks awkwardly. “Listen John, I found this note while digging round the trash cans.” Steven spoke first holding out a crumbled coffee stained paper._

**Jacobe’s Journal, November 1st**

_With my treatment, Zack has bested death itself, and what horrors he brings I do not tend to discover. My aggression was in vain, John is dead but there is no permanence, despite my best efforts he will not have peace. It’s all over now, I was too late._

_I am taking the coward's way out, I can still escape this nightmare before it begins. I thank god I did not take the medication like the rest of the staff._

I let out a sigh and swallowed hard. “What the hell happened to this place.” I thought while looking up at Steven in horror. “Jacobe really did try and kill me.” I whispered, my hands began shaking. “Obviously it didn't work if your here.” Steven commented. “S-Steven. I have to tell u something.” I whispered keeping my eyes down on my feet. “O-okay.” He replied. I began spewing everything. About Jackson, about this stupid infection he claims brought us back. “So we’re really dead…” He stumbled walking a little bit ahead of me. “Jackson said this infection brought us back. It brought back my sight. This is a second chance Steven. Once we get out of here we can live again!” I argued placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't speak for a solid minute before nodding his head. “If we are going get out of here we should investigate inside this Lab B for an exit.” Steven suggested nudging his head towards the door. “Agreed.” I said pulling on the door but it didn't budge. “Locked.” I muttered, kneeling down noticing there was a heart shaped lock. “Looks like we need a key.” I said with a frustrated sigh and gave the padlock another good tug. “What kind of fucking key.” Steven growled obviously annoyed. “Some sort of heart key.” I commented. “Where the hell will we find a heart key!?” Steven grumbled with frustration. “Calm down, we’ll think of a way” John said holding out his hands. “Is there anyone in there?” I questioned, Steven shrugged. He cupped his hands together and peered into the window but couldn't see anything due to the window being to dark. We both turned to leave the room and froze, seeing the same shadow figure I ran into upstairs appeared in the corner, he was still sobbing. “Hello there?” I attempted to start a conversation but he didn’t respond, I went to draw closer but Steven gripped my arm. Shaking his head furiously, “It’s fine.” I whispered, sliding his hand off my arm before drawing closer. “Why are you crying?” I asked again getting down on my knees so we were the same height. “It’s dark.” It responded back in a short sob. “Can you not see?” I questioned again. The figure shuddered at my question and made a pained whimper. When the figure suddenly spun his head towards me the whole room was engulfed by shadows. “IT’S SO DARK!” The figure shouted before both Steven and I were submerged by darkness.


	16. Chapter Sixteen?

~John’s P.O.V~

“John! John!” Steven’s voice snapped me out of my train of thought. I somehow climbed on top of the railing, the only thing keeping me from falling was Steven gripping my ankle tightly. “Huh?” I responded dazed, “John get down from there! Your going hurt yourself!” Steven continued shouting. “How did I get up here?” I thought looking around as Steven grabbed my hand and tugged me down making me fall into his arms. “What the hell were you thinking John!” He scolded, while setting me down. I stumbled for a bit before regaining my balance. “What happened?” I mumbled holding either side of my head. “You don't remember?” He questioned looking at me with a confused look. “I remember talking to the a crying figure and then everything else is drawing a blank.” I moaned while I rubbing the sides of my head. “The crying figure disappeared when the lights turned back on, and I found you on the railing threatening to jump.” Steven explained keeping one hand on my shoulder and held his other hand out. “My head hurts.” I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut trying to block out the harsh white lights. “We should go back to the cafeteria and rest.” Steven suggested as I shook my head worsening my headache. “We need to see what’s on the other side of that door. If that is our way out of this god forsaken place I’ll push through.” I responded sternly. Steven stared at me for a couple minutes before responding, “Alright, since my crowbar is still missing we don't have anything to break this lock.” Steven said with a sigh. I began walking out of the room without saying anything, Steven was close behind. Steven and I returned to the room inside the metal cabinet. Steven opened the door, poked his head into the room, looked around, and then poked his head back into the room. “It’s clear.” He whispered. I entered the room slowly, against the north wall was another old medical poster. To the left of the poster and there was also as a medical examination stool, while underneath the poster was a metal foot locker. But, it was overgrown with the fleshy growth. “What the hell is this stuff.” I questioned while giving Steven an uneasy look. “Not sure, give me your caneshovel.” Steven ordered, I reluctantly handed it to him with a silent gulp. Steven raised the caneshovel above his head and brought it down harshly on the fleshed growth where he guessed the lock would be but it unmoved. “Damn it.” He muttered under his breath handing the caneshovel back. Steven bent down and examined the growth, two long fleshy growths seemed to converge where the lock would be, reaching towards each other with a gap in between. “Whatever this stuff is it's strong.” Steven commented while gently poking it. Unfortunately I wasn't listening and wondered ro the other side of the room. I was examining the hatch and the keypad noticing it was linked to the access hatch from the ceiling, it had a digital-lock and a swipe-card slot.“It appears to be lacking power.” I said with a hum. “Strange, it is connected to two wires. One is the normal electrical wiring and the other is a fleshy cord that reaches from terminal all the way up to the hatch.” I said as Steven appeared behind me. “So why is the fleshy part burned?” Steven asked flicking gently. “It appears that the electrical wire was crossed over by the fleshy thing which is blocking the access card reader.” I said giving my best educated guess. Steven eyed me up and down before speaking with a wide thin grin plastered on his face. “Awe, look at you being an electrician.” Steven mocked playfully while ruffling my hair slightly. “Shut up.” I muttered blushing slightly as he laughed. “Maybe I can cut the fleshy growth off, can I have the scalpel?” I asked holding out my hand, “I may or may have not added it to my wondrous pouch of medical implements.” Steven said with a sheepish grin. “Without that scalpel we have nothing to cut th-BANG! “Steven!” I shouted running over to the other room. “What?” He asked innocently. After Steven bashed down the medical cabinet open he found a large jar of tranquilizer inside. “This should help us get around Ace.” Steven said filling the syringe with the liquid. “And get around Jackson if we need too.” I pointed out as Steven nodded, “I have an idea.” I said suddenly, “Alright what’s the idea?” Steven asked curiously, “Follow me.” I said with a smile and headed back up to the larger locker room. I carefully took out the growth from the jar that was next to the door, “And what pray tell are you going do with that!?” Steven asked, “Just trust me.”

I said impatiently. As Steven and I exited the room Zack appeared in the doorway, “Hello.” I said warmly, Zack groaned hoarsely and growled in response. Zack suddenly lunged forward, he let loose a pained moan as he staggered towards me, his hand raised high with claws out. “KILLLLL ME!” He groaned, Steven grabbed my hand, ducked under Zack and ran back into the locker room. “Hide over there on the other side of the door.”Steven ordered, I did what Steven told me to do. “Now when he gets closer, you trip him. I’ll pin him and sedate him.” Steven said, after a few minutes Zack staggered into the room. I tripped Zack, as soon as he fell Steven was on top of him and pinned him, and injected the tranquilizer into the back of his neck. Steven kept him pinned for a good minute or two before Zack was unconscious. “Maybe we should put him in one of the lockers.” I suggested in a small whisper. Steven picked Zack up gently, and put him in the locker, and then slammed it shut. “That should hold him for a while. Now let’s get back to work on getting the fuck out of here.” Steven panted. We went back to the metal hatch, “Hope this works.” I muttered putting the fleshy part in the gap, before my eyes the fleshy growth grew back together and coil into one another. The fleshy growth I added started beating rhythmically, and started expanding and contracting with a wet sound. A moment later the lid on the locker opened, not from the edge but from the center, peeling itself open. I reached inside of the foot locker and pulled out a fleshy prototube. It was a bizarre organic item that somehow featured an electrical contact panel on the end. “Can you cut away the burnt flesh?” I asked, Steven obliged and started cutting away the burnt flesh. I connected the prototube into the keypad connector panel, “Looks like that’s not going do much.” I said with a sigh, “What if we connect these things to the other thingys?” Steven asked, “That's not going work, i’m guessing that’s how the other connecting panel got burnt.” I said swallowing. “Can you use your rubber glove to isolate the wires keeping them from touching the flesh?” Steven asked, “Steven you're a genius!” I shouted. “I know I am.” He boasted. I unwrapped the barb wire from the glove, wrapped the rubber glove around the wire, and connected the prototube, as the key panel lights up and waiting for a four digit password. I looked at Steven who shrugged, “Take a guess?” He suggested as I roll my eyes. I slowly punched in ‘0096’ Steven pulled out his all access card and swiped it, a loud beep came from the hatch as it opened. “Ready?” I asked looking over to Steven, “I’ve been ready since you rescued me. We are one step closer to getting out of here.” Steven said with a smile and went up the ladder.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, what would you guy like to see next? Another original work? Or would you like to see a fanfic?

~Steven’s P.O.V~

We ascended up to the upper level, on the left side of the room was a metal door labeled in yellow caution tape. I swiped the all access card, the keypad let out a loud buzzing sound. “Looks like it’s not really all access.” I scoffed while shaking my head. “Let’s check out this room over here and hopefully find another access card.” John said gripping my elbow gently. On the right side of the room was another metal door but this one was painted in black with a red three leafed clover. “Guessing this is Ace’s room. Let’s be careful.” I whispered, while John nodded. The walls were white but was stained with a pink substance, the only furniture in the room was a bed that was pushed to the west wall. “Do you even think there is a key in here?” John whispered harshly in my ear making me shiver, “Stop being a chicken, search everywhere.” I whispered back. I slowly sneaked over to Ace’s pillow, gripped the edge making sure not to ruin the pillowcase too much, finding a bright silver key with a bright red heart at the end. “Found it.” I called quitely, both John and I quickly left the room. In the middle of the north wall was another door, but it was wooden instead of metal. “Wonder what is in there.” John said pulling on the handle but it didn’t open. “Here let me try the access card.” I said swiping it quickly, but the panel buzzed back angrily. “Looks like we’ll have to look around some more.” John said with a defeat. Before we left the room I refilled the syringe with more tranquilizer. We headed out of the room and took the five minute trek back to the dummy room, I nervously walked past the post were the dummy was supposed to be. “It’s still gone…” I thought frightfully. John walked over to the clock like device and found the eye dial was missing, “The dial is missing too.” He pointed out. “Oh no! Do you think Jackson or Ace stole it so we couldn’t get out?” John asked again before he began shaking. “I don’t know, but we can’t stop now.” I said forming a fist. John nodded and turned to leave the room, giving me the perfect opportunity to quickly tear off the ‘Do not open’ sticker off the box next to me and slap it over my bandages. Once John turned back to face me he rolled his eyes disapprovingly. “Really? You find that a good use of our time?” John growled annoyed. I simply shrugged with a smile plastered on my face. “Whaaaat.” I responded innocently. “Stop acting like a child Steven! We need to get serious.” John grumbled placing his hands on his hips. “Gotta find some sort of humor in this John, not everyone can be serious like you.” I shot back slyly. After a few minutes John and I took another five minute trek back to the catwalk. I walked over to the double doors, unlocked the padlock, watched it fall to the floor, and finally watched the double doors slide open. A male figure rose from the pool of light, the young man looked around twenty-three. The male figure didn’t have any hair, just like Zack but matter of fact he didn’t have any eyes, or legs. They looked like they were cut off with something very sharp and jagged. The man’s arms were long but very thin, vine-like. His hands and fingers were rather boney. He was wearing a torn black T-shirt with torn brown shorts as well, showing some of his thighs which were covered in dark purple bruises. His body was nothing but skin and bones, his ribs were showing. The man laid in the center of the room, staring with empty eye sockets towards the door. “Is someone there?” He asked in a rattly moan, “Hello my name is Joh-” John greeting but the man interrupted him quickly. “I can’t hear you child. Please come closer.” The male figure whispered sadly, John’s hand found my forearm and squeezed it slightly. He didn’t move from his spot by my side but spoke louder. Disappointment washed over the man’s face, “W-What’s your name?” John asked nervously. The disappointment disappeared from his face for a moment, he cocked his head to the side with a confused and smiled thinly. “Don’t you recognize me?” The man quizzed holding his smile, “It’s me, Steven. The love of your life.” He said. John’s eyes grew wide, he snapped his head towards me and then back at the figure. “Lucy? Lucy, is that you? I knew you would come back for me.” The figure suddenly spoke as his smile grew. I swallowed thickly before answering, “Yes, it’s me.” The other Steven seemed to be fooled and spoke quickly. “Lucy. Lucy, I’m so glad you're here,” The other Steven grunted and held out one of his stumped arms. “I have something for you.” He said holding out a small golden key. “Bring it to me.” I ordered “Can’t move, Lucy.” The other Steven said with a grunt. “Please, come to me. I’m so lonely here” The other Steven said again. I pushed John behind me before coming into the room, the other Steven's face contorted into anger. Then he brought his stump arm back to his chest. “NO! I said Lucy!” He shouted while growling, “It’s okay Steven.” I whispered coming from behind me and entered the room. The other Steven smiled again, and extended the key forward. “Thank you.” He wheezed, and stared up at me with his empty eyes. While John was talking to the other Steven I inched into the room and felt around for a lightswitch. “What is this for?” John questioned slowly. “This will get you in his office. He has tools in his desk.” The other Steven responded. The man placed the golden key in John’s palm, “Do me a favor while you're there. Can you bring me back some scissors?” Other Steven asked. I finally got the lightswitch on. The room was surrounded in white fleshy growths with rather large yellow eyes with black pupils in the middle. John let out a small scream before grabbing the key swiftly and rushed out of the room. I fumbled to re-lock the door before locking it finally. I watched John run out of the lab, I followed close behind. We both rushed to Jackson’s room door, I opened the door and peered in Jackson’s room, his room was rather small. The walls were a stained white just like Ace’s room, there was a desk by the north wall, on the right side was a potted plant while on the left side was a filing cabinet. Above Jackson’s desk was a painting of a unknown woman's face, on the south wall was another clipboard but I ripped it off the wall before either of us could read it. On Jackson’s desk was a flathead screwdriver, I grabbed the screwdriver. Behind Jackson’s desk was writing which was carved into the wall. The handwriting was too messy and quick to understand. I went behind Jackson’s desk and started going through the drawers. I found a few scraps of paper in the drawer, and started reading. 

**_Jackson, note to self:_ **

_You have recurring amnesia. It’s nothing to worry about, if you don’t remember things. That’s the reason. You are still clean. Don’t ever doubt that._

“Jackson keeps repeating that phrase.” I said to John who looked at me with worry. “What does he mean, he’s clean?” John questioned making me shrug. “I’m not sure but whatever it is we shouldn’t worry about it.” I responded. Placing the note down and began reading the next one. 

_**Important Notice** _

_Someone notify my superiors that Jacobe hasn’t been taking his medicine. As per their instructions, I have ordered Ace to secretly begin treating Jacobe’s rations. One day he will thank me for this._

“This one says Jacobe was the only one who didn’t take this medication all the staff were required to take.” I said scanning the small scrap of paper. “Is it the same one we had to take?” John questioned scooting himself onto the desk. “Seems like it.” I responded. “While we are here don’t forget about the scissors we promised other you.” John said expecting his nails for a few seconds. “We have the key, we aren't obligated to get that weirdo imposter scissors.” I scoffed while rolling my eyes, and then pulled the drawer open finding the the scissors weren’t there. “That’s weird?” I thought. “What does that last note say?” John asked pointing to the smallest scrap of paper. 

**_November 8th_ **

_In keeping with the orders of my superiors, I have ordered Ace to euthanize Subject #2 ‘Maddie.’ I find this action remorseless, for I know this is not murder. Subject #2 will return. And we will obtain further results. Ace feels the same as well. He has always been loyal, unquestioning. With the proper anaesthetic, she will not even feel pain_

_** This is a great day.  ** _   
  


“There is a patient around here named Maddie.” I said moving over to the filing cabinet. I pulled the drawer open quickly, finding many pieces of severed flesh. It looked still fresh. It appeared the person cut the flesh with great precision. I quickly slammed the drawer shut. We exited the room, and headed to the smaller medical examination room. I started unscrewing the eye chart from the wall. Behind the chart was another cubby hole, inside the cubbyhole was a shard of green wood, I pocketed it quickly. John and I exited the room and back into the room with the large TV monitor, and then began sunscrewing the vent. Once the second screw fell to the floor the room was bathed in red. The shadowy figure appeared again, and a few seconds later the room returned to its natural lighting. I unscrewed the rest of the screws, placed the metal grating to the side, reached inside the vent, and then finally pulled out the security access card. While inside the vent someone or something grabbed onto my arm making me yelp while jolting backward. “I’M GOING CUT THE BAD OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!” A rattly voice echoed through the vent. “Who the fuck is that!?” Steven shouted snapping his arm out of the vent and brought it to his chest. “That’s Jackson.” John answered eyes wide like an owl. “UNTIL YOU ARE AS CLEAN AS I AM!” Jackson continued.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter of Lock and Key, uploading this story again has reminded me the emotions I induced myself while writing this series. Excited to post some of my new works, hope to see you all there.

~Steven’s P.O.V~

“Get behind me John,” I growled. John let out a small whine as he slid behind me. Jackson slid into the room through the vent. Waving a bonesaw in the air, he then threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to my face, it hit my jaw with such force that blood pooled from the corners of my mouth. Pain erupted from the point of impact. I squeezed my eyes, trying to blink away the black dots that danced across my vision. I let out a grunt and swiftly grabbed Jackson’s head and brought his knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt crack that filled the room. John ran to the other end of the room, cowering in the corner. Crimson leaked from both Jackson’s nostrils and his nose was twisted to the right. Jackson let out a roar as he drew his fist back again and it ploughed into my stomach making me gasp for breath. “STEVEN!” John shouted tears streaming down his pale face, I repaid this by punching Jackson in the jaw, my fish collided with all his body weight. We continued this battering until Jackson fell to the floor. His chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath he drew in. I placed one foot on Jackson’s throat while kicking the bonesaw from his hand. The bonesaw slid across the floor, John quickly pushed himself off the wall, swiftly grabbed the bonesaw, and then finally pointed the weapon towards him. Hands shaking uncontrollably. Once it was safe I leaned against the wall trying to regain my breathing. “I’ll meet you up at the security door, i’m going go grab the last of the tranquilizer.” I said heading into the small medical room, while John headed upstairs. After a minute or two I re-joined John in the employee rooms and swiped the access card. The panel let out a soft beeping sound as the door swung open. I held my hand up signalling John not to move as I poked my head into the room and examined the room slowly, on the north end of the wall was a huge console, there was another piece of green wood laying across the console's keyboard, there was a door next to it with a metal sign above door the reading ‘Entrance Lobby.’ A maintenance hatch was on the east wall, in front of the hatch were scattered torn notes. “Look the way out!” John exclaimed running to the door. I walked further into the room and then added the wood to the other piece. Watching the two pieces resemble into a pattern. But, there was still a piece missing. “One piece left.” I whispered into the wood, I looked up watching John jiggle the handle roughly. “Might as well give up John. It's just going be another stupid puzzle to open that door.” I breathed tiredly. “We can't give up Steven! We are almost there!” He shouted flinging his hand towards the door. Tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Let's read the notes. Maybe they have the answer.” He practically sobbed. I didn't say a word, I walked over to the scattered scraps of paper and began reading.

_____Her manservant runs around, rebuilding the facility to suit her crazed design. There are more buttons and switches like a madman’s maze in which______._

I pocketed the first note and moved to the second note.

 ____signi___buried room underneath___along____and we never would had found it if it weren’t for Jacobe’s insistence on the need for an emergency holding cell.The things they’re pulling up are simply_ astounding. The statue, the carved disk, they bear designs I’ve never seen. And that strange dummy, it’s eyes ar____. 

“Most of these are torn up.” I said with a sigh and pocketed the second note, “Anything good?” John asked sliding his hand across the key’s of the console. “The first note was too jumbled for me to decipher anything, but this second note is about them digging up some of the floors in the lab and finding the dummy and a few other things.” I explained. “Does it say what the dummy is?” John asked picking his nails nervously. I shook my head, “No. Before it even begins the note is too old and torn.” I said again. 

______________Can’t simply sell the darn things because the service nature of this lab, but I don’t know why they keep those ghastly things on display. A find like that should be kept in a museum._

“This third note doesn’t say anything either.” I muttered shaking my head. 

_I knew they would find something down there, in my dreams, I heard them calling me to that place. The strange red growths covering the walls of the forgotten room are like some strange___clearly organic, and the fact that it survived this long is evidence enough of something powerful. I will have to look into some sort of medication of th___._

“Sounds like they did dream experiments on some of the older patients here.” I announced. “Dream experiments?” John asked curiously, “Yeah, they don’t sound good experiments either.” I said moving onto the last note. 

_It has been three days since she’s been euthanized and placed under observation and subject #2 has still not recovered. She is too far gone now. Her body will be disposed of. Evidently my original reanimation process to occur. I have ordered Ace to euthanize Subject #8 “Daisy.’ Perhaps this time we will have more favorable results._

The note fluttered back down to the floor. “So that's why we are alive…” I thought slowly rising from the floor and slowly maneuvered towards John. “Find anything useful?” He asked, “Should I tell him?” I thought. I mentally shook my head and started speaking. “Nope.” I lied quickly. “Oh.” John responded lowly. I examined the console quickly noticing there were two markings in front of what seemed like a alphanumeric keypad,which were the only controls on the stupid machine. “I saw an intercom over by the door. Maybe we can call someone!” John begged watching me walk over to the intercom and under it was a small plaque reading ‘Emergency surface line.’I pressed the button to make contact, but I was holding my breath for a response. Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life, I could faintly hear someone on the other end. “Hello!? Can you hear me? My name is Steven me and my friend are stuck in a lab!” I shouted into the intercom. “FUCK OFF!” A voice responded harshly, I paused momentarily, stunned by the harsh language. I was going respond but a loud crunching sound came from the other side of the intercom….like something has been eaten. Static crackles through the intercom, the line died soon after that. Meanwhile, John pressed a button on the console as bright green words popped up on the screen, **_ACCESS DENIED! SECURITY OVERRIDE ACTIVATED._** John growled and pounded his fists on the console, “Looks like someone is keeping us out.” John said with a sigh. A couple seconds passed before the door gently opened. “Please tell me you did that.” John whispered. I shook my head, “Look, we have to go through there anyway. So let's just man up and go.” Steven argued back gripping my upper arm and pulled me with him through the door. As we entered the room a rather large neon sign blinded me for a couple seconds. As soon as my vision came back I noticed next to a ladder was another metal sign ‘surface access.’ It had a arrow pointing upward, “The way out!” I shouted rushing into the room, but was stopped in my tracks when I noticed the shadow figure on the TV sitting at a desk. The figure looked to be a women but I couldn’t see any of her facial features due to a large black mask wrapped around her face. Strutting out from her back were long and thin wires, some were black while others were silver and heavily rusted. Beside the women was a large poster, most of the print was worn away, but from what I could make out it read Medical institute for the Blind.’ “Hello miss.” I gulped waving nervously to the women. The women didn’t answer, “Hello, what’s your name?” I asked again keeping myself close to the wall. She exhaled a raspy breath before speaking, “M-My name is Bella…” She introduced herself. “Listen me and my friend John would like to leave. Can you please open the hatch?” I questioned gesturing towards John and myself. The women shook her head solemnly. “I’m sorry but I can’t let you leave. I have the top priority control of every security system in this lab, and I have this place on complete lockdown.” She responded. I looked over to John, he was pressing himself against the doorframe as far as he could, “How can this situation be resolved?” I asked again calmly. John slowly appeared at my side, gripping my hand like a lost child trying to find his mother. “I am not in charge here. I am merely acting on orders from my superiors issued before abandoning this place.” She explained. “I can not simply open the hatch. Those are my orders.” She added. I let out a sigh, looked down at my feet, and then finally looked back up at her. “Might as well get as much information out of her.” I thought. “Have you seen what happened to Ace?” I asked. Bella inhaled and then exhaled a short breath. “I have been forced to watch you two, I haven’t seen him recently. If he’s not walking the halls trying to corral patients then he is in the cold storage. It’s where he puts the ‘things’ he’s been collecting.” Bella explained. “What happened to lead to a lockdown?” John asked, Bella let out a sigh before responding. “My superiors ordered it after they abandoned the lab after the following an outbreak by both patients and staff in the morning of November 1st. It started right after the loss of chief diagnostics Jacobe.” She said. “That’s what Jackson said to me, was an outbreak happened…” John whispered in my ear. “What exactly is Ace?” I asked holding out my hands, “Ace used to be a very loyal guard, but lately he hasn’t been listening to me.” Bella said fearfully, “What are you doing being plugged into the wall?” John asked curiously, “I am kept on life support.” She answered simply. Loud thumping came from beneath our feet, “LUCY! LUCY!? LUCILLE!” A familiar voice echoed throughout the lab, “WHERE IS THE COLD STORAGE!” John demanded slamming his hands down on the desk. Bella didn't flinch. “Cold storage is on level two.” She responded calmly. John and I looked at each other confused, “We checked there, I didn’t see a cold storage.” I said. “Perhaps things are just out of sight.” She said tilting her head. “Why are you helping us? If we aren’t allowed to leave?” John asked, “I was ordered to keep you from leaving, I was never ordered to avoid keeping you alive.” Bella simply said. Both John and I let out a sigh of relief, “Is there a way to lift the lockdown?” I now asked, “As long as I am holding the manual to the lockdown, surface access cannot be obtained.” Bella said scooting the manual closer to her. “What’s the date?” John asked, “Today is October 31st.” Bella answered simply. “How many times has the situation taken place?” I asked nervously balling my fists, “Dozens of time...But, you have only made it to see me three times...This is the farthest you’ve ever made it.” Bella said sourly, “As long as I am alive the lockdown will stay on.” Bella hinted, “Do you have scissors? Or know where I could find some?” I asked with a sheepish shrug. “All scissors have been taken and hidden after the last time Subject #6 got ahold of a pair.” Bella said. “Are you suggesting if you are killed the lockdown will be lifted?” I asked, Bella didn’t answer. “I want to show you something.” Bella said pressing a button on the desk and a wall panel opened revealing glass. Beyond the glass was water. Orange and yellow light shimmered through the water, it appeared the room is very close to the surface. “Everyday I have watched the sun rise and set for a year now, just below the surface, strapped to this wall, right next to the exit, able to watch the outside word but can never touch it.” Bella said in a whisper, “Yes, If you kill me the lockdown will be lifted.” Bella added. “D-Do you wish to d-die?” I stammered as John put his hands up to his mouth. Bella closed her eyes and reopened them slowly. “Yes…” She said, “B-B-But if we kill you won’t y-y-you come back to life?” I asked. “I am the only one the infection passed over, because if you taint my mind would compromise the whole security of the lab.” She explained. “C-C-Can we? S-Should we?” John whimpered. “If we leave everything else would too right?” John said shaking, “You could close it behind you.” Bella suggested. “Does this place have a self-destruct button, that could possibly stop the infection?” I asked putting a finger to my chin. “There is no infection, the only disease here is the one the doctors made.” Bella informed, Bella hesitates for a few seconds, “I have left you something in the water cooler John.” She said turning her head towards him. “I HELPED YOU NOW YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!” Bella suddenly shouted making me jump. “THIS TIME YOU HAVE TO KILL ME! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME WAKE UP FROM THIS DREAM.” She shouted again. I let out a small sigh of defeat, while pulling out the syringe. I walked around the desk, and gently gripped Bella’s wrist while making eye contact, and finally pushed down the plunger. “I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.” I whispered in Bella’s ear and slowly began unhooking her from the wires. John let out a choked sob, moments later, Bella passed away. We returned to the security room, noticing the lights were off. “It seems Bella’s death caused a temporary system/power shutdown.” John said in a low voice, keeping his eyes down at his feet. A blinking green light indicated the maintenance hatch had power though, I bent down and started climbing through. On the side of the maintenance hatch was a large green button, I quickly pressed it. A dull light flickered throughout the hatch, the other Steven was suddenly inside the hatch as well. With a wide grin plastered on his face, “So where are those scissors?” He chuckled loudly. I screamed and started pushing myself out of the hatch. Inside the hatch we both could hear something skittering closer. “CLOSE IT!” John shouted at me jabbing the caneshovel into my side harshly. I knew it would bruise. “I AM!” I shouted back slamming the caneshove down in the sides of the door sealing it closed. Both John and I were panting heavily, a loud buzz came from the computer console. Bright green words appeared on the screen, ‘Security override deactivated. Enter command.’ I rushed over to the console but suddenly, one of the white growths sprouted from the ground stabbing in the middle of the computer. Destroying it. “NOW WHAT DO WE DO!?” John shouted shaking my arm, “To the cafeteria!” I ordered watching John sprint down the hatch. “LUCY LET ME IN!” The other Steven called slamming himself into the door trying to break it down. After a few minutes we made it to the cafeteria room, I pushed the water cooler over, making the top pop off and spilled water everywhere. Stashed inside the water cooler was the last piece of green wood. The wooden piece assembled itself into the staff. I looked from John back down to the staff. “You think this will fit in that locker?” John questioned. “One way to find out.” I answered. We walked back to the larger locker room quickly. I placed the staff in the carved alcove of the locker, the locker door swung open again and I flipped the switch, with both switches pressed locker three and four pulled apart revealing a hidden door. “This must be the door to the cold storage.” John said, following me into the room. On the left was a locker that seemed to be sealed. There was another locker on the right but it was bent and partially melted in places. John walked over to what seemed like a human sized metal storage box, and slowly opened the lid finding another patient. Giant meat hooks were lodged in his wrists and ankles holding him in place, while he was submerged in ice. “Oh my god Steven!” John shouted, I ran to John’s side quickly and froze. “It’sssss…...so dark….khh….illll….meeeee.” It moaned. I didn’t say anything, I simply took the eye dial from his chest. John placed his hand on mine. “Steven please...This one can still be saved. Haven’t we killed enough people?” John pleaded. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and let out a long sigh. “Okay John.” I finally agreed. I unhooked the man, and gently wrapped one of my arms around his neck, and then I put his arm around the man’s back to help him stand. A loud creaking sound from the large cabinet caught mine and John's attention, the locker began to open. Ace reached out grabbing his mask from the top shelf next to the cabinet. We quickly exited the room and locked the door. “Knowing Ace that won’t hold him long.” John panted, “We should get Zack too, I don’t want to leave him.” John added again running to the locker but found it open. “Where did he go!?” He shouted, “We don’t have time for that John.” I said entering the room with the patient. I watched John hop down the hole landing on all fours, and then ran to the dummy room. He placed the eye dial on the peg, and switched the switch to an electrical symbol. Then John quickly joined me back to the surface room. While I was taking the injured man to the surface hatch Jackson staggered into the room. “This is the last thing I need. I don’t have fucking time for this!” I growled and gently set the man down against the wall. Jackson lunged at me, I growled and pushed Jackson back making him stagger a bit, I grabbed one of Jackson’s arms and quickly bent it backward. Breaking it. A loud crack filled the room, Jackson let out a screech of pain. I didn’t give Jackson to recover, and quickly pulled out the bonesaw and slashed his throat. Blood sprayed all over the left side of my face and part of the wall, the patient let out a pained groan. I grabbed the ex-prisoner and started heading towards the surface exit again.“He’s coming….Ace is coming….He’s going lock me up….I’m scared mommy.” The prisoner wept. John came into the room momentarily. “We need to get out of here.” He panted. “You take him to the exit John, I’ll be there soon. You should take this.” I lied handing John Jacobe’s cane. “Steven what are you doing?” John asked in fear. “Trust me.” Was all I could respond with. John looked at me unsure. He nodded his head helping the prisoner up the ladder. “I’m sorry John.” I whispered. 


End file.
